By the Vampire's rein
by Blue Midnight
Summary: An Alternative Universe fic. What if Myotismon had never been defeated, what if only three now four of them had survived? New chapter: Miyako hurls accusations at Ken and the battle doesn't seem to be going too well!
1. 1

By the Vampire's rein.  
  
Authors notes: This is a "what if" fiction. It's basically about what may have happened if Myotismon had won, with only three of the original digidestined surviving. Some other changes are that Osamu is still alive, Ken doesn't become evil and the Dark Masters haven't taken control of the digiworld yet.  
  
The story takes four years after Myotismon. Also I don't own digimon. Wish I did, but I can't have everything in life.  
  
Chapter I  
  
His.  
  
That what was what it was, his.  
  
Myotismon, now named Emperor Myotismon by all, or nearly all his subjects.  
  
He could feel the feel the annoying breeze of Demidevimon's wings wafting by his sensitive ears. Trying to ignore he looked over something Phantomon had put towards him.  
  
"Hey boss, boss, boss.hey can you here me.. are you even listening to me? Are you? Come on, I need to.Ahhhh!" Myotismon turned and glared at the grey fur ball cowering at his feet.  
  
"Demidevimon, if you don't shut up I will have you torn up by ravenous Gazimon, is that understood?"  
  
Devmidevimon gulped softly. "I just wanted to ask if we were going to continue trying to locate those remaining three."  
  
"I have better things to do." Myotismon gestured to the window, through that the blackened city. "If we don't find a way for.what did you mean by we?  
  
"Uh.slip of the tongue. I meant you." There was a long pause Myotismon didn't seem interested in listening to Demidevimon, and he was willing to take his chances.  
  
"I'll.I'll just be going then." The vampire didn't bother looking up and Demidevimon quietly glided out the door, passing a lone Labramon making her way to the private study chamber where Myotismon was in.  
  
"Listen |Toots. The old miscreant is in a bad mood. Be careful."  
  
Labramon smiled softly at the fur ball.  
  
"Thanks. I'll remember that." She cocked her head slightly. "You're General Demidevimon aren't you.the bravest rookie ever according to the viruses."  
  
Demidevimon blushed crimson. "Well I wouldn't go that far," muttered Demidevimon.  
  
"Oh don't think I believe all that nonsense." Demidevimon fell few feet in the air.  
  
"Now listen here Labr."  
  
"Helena," interrupted the digimon.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm called Helena, well I'd better be off. If our liege is in such a bad mood, you may deal withg him." She chucked the scrolls at Demidevimon and scampered away through the throne room.  
  
"Hey come back here, you.you bitch!" He was met with a silvery laughter.  
  
"I hate Labramon," sighed Demidevimon. He hefted the parchements into his arms. "Oh well, time to face the fangs."  
  
  
  
"It's very cramped isn't it Koushiro," said Sora looking at the apartment critically. The flat had two bedrooms, a teensy, broken toilet, and an interlocking kitchen and lounge, which made her old cuboard at home, look like a palace.  
  
Hikari looked up at the two older people, cradling Gatomon in her thin arms.  
  
"It may be, but are we going to find anything better?"  
  
Their guide snorted, his thick-rimmed glasses sliding of his nose. "No chance, this godforsaken dump is the best place for miles and I am willing to have all three of you up as tenants and I'm sure my brother won't mind. Although he doesn't have a choice in the matter."  
  
We'll take it!" cried Biyomon and Tentomon.  
  
"Are you sure guys?"  
  
"Course we are,"  
  
Koushiro sighed and looked at the teenager renting the apartment.  
  
"How much was it again?"  
  
The boy grinned, "How much have you lot got"  
  
  
  
Ken looked through the crack between the walls at the tenants, Minomon doing jumping jacks on the mattress. They seemed decent enough, the red haired boy was scribbling something down on a piece of paper, the gingery haired girl was unpacking a small suitcase while the youngest, and a girl about his age was talking to a Gatomon.  
  
"Ken, why do you keep staring at them," asked Minomon curiously.  
  
"I wanted to see what they were like," his violet eyes narrowed, "I don't trust them."  
  
Minomon shook his head, "That's silly Ken. Look they're not gonna hurt you, or Osamu. Digidestined don't do that sort of thing."  
  
Ken spun around, facing the green little digimon.  
  
"What did you say.digidestined?"  
  
"Mmm. Yep. You're one two you know.  
  
Ken pointed a finger at himself incredulously and shook his head frantically, Minomon nodded just as energetically. He leapt of the mattress and dived into the trunk where Osamu kept his possessions. He pulled out a small device with his teeth.  
  
"Hey, that's what came out of the computer, it happened years ago. Yeah, but Minomon that's Osamu's. Not mine."  
  
Minonon pressed the silvery device towards Ken, "It is, I'm you're digimon. Just like the Tentomon, Biyomon and Gatomon are theirs. So it must be yours."  
  
Ken picked the device up slowly, feeling the warmth spread through his hands. It seemed to be trying to say hello, or to be studying him.  
  
"It's mine.mine. Are you sure it's mine Minomon.  
  
"One way to find that out." Minomon hobbled to the computer at the floor. Another relic fron a past life. It was operational but barely.  
  
"Just hold the digivice to the computer, the digivice will do the rest."  
  
Slowly Ken crouched down in front of the computer, he could feel the digivice become hotter. He was about to let go when finally the gate to the Digital world sucked both human and digimon in.  
  
The sudden light blinded the six people, or rather three digimon and three humans, temporarily.  
  
"Koushiro, what the fuck was that," gasped Hikari looking intently at the now noticeable crack. Koushiro frowned at the girl and she grinned sheepishly.  
  
"That looked like someone was entering the digital world," piped up Tentomon.  
  
"What? How can that be possible? We're the only ones left," demanded Koushiro, bewildered.  
  
"Well obviously you're not. I'm betting it's Osamu's younger brother. Osamu left to do the shopping already," said Gatomon thoughtfully.  
  
"Do we try and follow him," asked Sora.  
  
Koushiro and Hikari shook their heads. Sora smiled softly at that, ever since Taichi had been killed the child of light had been in some sort of way adopted by Koushiro.  
  
"I think that he should be left to figure out being a digidestined on his own. I have a strange feeling that things may start looking up,"  
  
Sora and Koushiro looked startled at Hikari, then realisation dawned on them and the smiled widely.  
  
"You mean, Myotismon may finally be defeated?" queried Sora. Hikari nodded, smiling brightly.  
  
The whole of the street was met with raucous laughter.  
  
"I'm still worried about that kid though, anyway Hikari how can he help us finally defeat Myotismon.  
  
"I can just feel it Gatomon. Listen something's starting, something big. We need to be ready to face it."  
  
The other five members of the room pressed her for details but Hikari didn't say anything, merely absently stroked her dgivice like a pet. Gatomon drapped over her legs.  
  
"Something very, very, very big," whispered Hikari, glancing at the crack in the wall worriedly. "I wish you luck. Believe me, we're all going to need it.  
  
What will happen to Ken in the digital world?  
  
What new event is Hikari talking about?  
  
Is she right in saying with Ken Myotismon will finally be defeated?  
  
Will Myotismon ever get out of his bad mood?  
  
Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	2. 2

By the Vampire's rein.  
  
Authors notes: This is a "what if" fiction. It's basically about what may have happened if Myotismon had won, with only three of the original digidestined surviving. Some other changes are that Osamu is still alive, Ken doesn't become evil and the Dark Masters haven't taken control of the digiworld yet.  
  
The story takes four years after Myotismon. Also I don't own digimon. Wish I did, but I can't have everything in life.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Wormon, what is this place?"  
  
Ken and the newly evolved Wormon had landed in a forestry area; the outline of a cave was to their left while large oaks surrounded them.  
  
"It's the Digital World, where I came from. Where all us Digimon come from.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Ken looked around at the fresh new world, so different from the polluted city that had been his home for so long.  
  
"Come on Wormon, I want to take a look around."  
  
The little green digimon cast a worried look at the television screen from which they had come.  
  
"I don't know Ken, what if we come back, and the television has been destroyed."  
  
Ken laughed, something that was rarely done by Ken Ichijouji. " Don't worry, we won't stray far. Just till we reach the end of the woods." With that Ken strode off.  
  
Wormon sighed, "I guess no one thought to tell him how far these woods in the Digital world go, oh well..Ken!! Wait for meeee." Wormon sprinted, or rather hobbled quickly to the disappearing digidestined.  
  
  
  
Unknown to the two new travellers, four people was watching them carefully.  
  
"Ah, we have a new actor in our little pantomime."  
  
"Yeah, so? It's only one of them," The figure peered into the telescope himself, "I say we play around with him, then send him back crying for his mommy. Then that brings those kids and boom. We squash them,"  
  
"I say we squash him now!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The first one spoke up again, "Patience, we have to set the stage first, and then, then we shall strike. Then the curtain will be closed for good.  
  
  
  
Like all woods in the digital, this one stretched for miles, even Ken wanted to turn around.  
  
"Okay, you win. We'll have a ten minute break then head back, Osamu must be getting worried about me anyway."  
  
"Now your speaking my language." Ken smiled at the worm like digimon and prepared to sit down.  
  
"What in God's name was that?" A large tremor had rocked the ground, Ken looked around at the large digimon slowly coming into view.  
  
"Shit that thing's enourmous!"  
  
"That's Blossomon, its Spiral flower attack is devastating and its thorn whip can make the most experienced digimon tremble where it stands."  
  
"What do we do Wormon?"  
  
What else...RUN!"  
  
The duo turned around and started sprinting as fast they could, or rather Ken was. Wormon had quickly hitched a ride on Ken's back. The Blossomon started to follow them.  
  
"Ken, head for the cave that we saw, the entrance is to small for Blossomon to fit through. Ken nodded grimly, avoiding a Spiral flower by a hairbreadth. The cave slowly but surely came into sight. Ken was sure that, that moment would be rated the happiest in his entire life.  
  
Wormon was right about Blossomon not being able to fit in, it snarled at them from the entrance. Wormon and Ken waited nervously till in defeat it went away, still giving snarls at them.  
  
"Phew, I'm glad that's over. Hey what's that?" Wormon looked where Ken was looking, a red and yellow digiegg with a blade through it was firmly set in the middle of the room. Looking more closely Wormon could see a sun like symbol on it.  
  
Ken slowly walked to the middle of the room. He put his hands around the digiegg and started to pull it out. He fell over backwards when three sparks of light shot out into the sky.  
  
  
  
The three didn't fail to notice the three blobs of light leaving the apartment.  
  
"Koushiro, what was that?" asked Sora, looking out of the window on the landing at the disappearing coloured lights.  
  
"I don't know. It must have been something Ken did."  
  
"I knew leaving that kid to roam around was a bad idea."  
  
Hikari put her fingers to her lips, "Hush Gatomon, don't be too hard on him. Besides this is something that will help us.  
  
Tentomon snorted, "How? What they going to do, sparkle Myotismon to death?"  
  
Biyomon gave a sharp look at the red bug digimon and he coughed apologetically.  
  
"Well whatever those things were they've gone now." Koushiro glanced at his watch, "Hikari, it's late. Time to go to bed."  
  
"Aw, do I have to?"  
  
"Bed, now. I'll be there in ten minutes to switch the light off."  
  
With a discontented moan, Hiakri trudged back to the bedroom, which they would be sharing now. Gatomon followed her.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" whispered Sora cheekily.  
  
"Of course I do, she is a friend."  
  
Oh no. I mean LIKE like."  
  
"Oh, oh! No you've got it all wrong. I do not like her like that."  
  
"Then why are you blushing."  
  
"Yeah Koushiro, why are you blushing?"  
  
The now bright red boy was glaring at the trio, making the, fall into quiet laughter.  
  
"You guys are impossible." He walked into the living room followed closely by Sora and the others.  
  
Hey Koushiro, I was wondering. I was unconscious most of the time, but how exactly did Myotismon win?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"Then here goes..."  
  
1 Flash back  
  
Yamato stood watching the digimon in vain try to defeat him. Hikari had been told to run, Mimi was taking her to where Jyou and Shin were looking after the sleeping people. Taichi as usual was urging Metal Greymon to fight not to give up. With every sound of encouragement Myotismon merely laughed harder. Yamato looked at his own digimon he fought an urge to tell him to stop, to prevent him being hurt.  
  
Myotismon looked over at the slowly disappearing duo, he grinned wickedly.  
  
"Crimson Lightning!" Taichi gasped as he saw it heading straight for Mimi and Hikari, both him and Wizardmon dashed forward to intercept it. Taichi got there first. Yamato turned his head as Taichi let out an ear- rendering scream. Yamato felt his blood run cold.  
  
"Taichi!" screamed Yamato, Koushiro tried to hold him back but the blonde dashed over to Taichi's charred body. Yamato curled over the corpse, sobbing. Mimi and Hikari had stopped running and were now turning back.  
  
"Oh, no. Taichi..he can't be dead. It isn't possible!" Mimi sobbed into her pink sleeves. Koushiro nodded gravely, he put an arm around Hikari and held the shaking girl tight to his chest, absently stroking her back.  
  
"Crimson lightning!" A second attack rushed to where Yamato was, he didn't even notice it.  
  
"Bastard!" cried Mimi, tears falling down her soft rosy cheeks. "You ugly, no fashion sense bastard. I'll see to it you die! Palmon digivolve NOW!"  
  
Palmon digivolve to Togemon.  
  
Togemon digivolve to Lillymon.  
  
The little pixie charged headlong at the grinning vampire.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Myotismon swept away the attack with ease, Mimi gasped and Lillymon looked puzzled. She tried again.  
  
"Tentomon, he's to powerful, you have to digivolve and help Lillymon."  
  
Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon  
  
Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon.  
  
The oversized bug joined Lillymon in the fight. Koushiro was hoping they would be enough; a large call of "Vulcan's Hammer!" put a faint smile to his lips. They might just win this. How wrong he was.  
  
End Flashback  
  
All four members of the room were sobbing. Sora was cuddling Biyomon in her arms while Koushiro chokingly tried to finish of his story.  
  
"Finally Megakabuterimon dedigivolved. Jyou, he," Koushiro let out a sob, "He said to take Hikari and run..he said he and Mimi could manage it, that I could trust him..." Koushiro wsa unable to speak and Tentomon put a comforting claw around Koushiro's back. Osamu walked into the room, about to dump the nightly shopping down, few people liked shopping in the daytime. He wisely went into the landing to unpack. Leaving them with their memories and tears.  
  
  
  
Daisuke lay on the straw mattress, unable to sleep with his sister snoring loudly beside him. He turned around and looked at the broken glass window, looking at the stars, one bright one caught his eye.  
  
"Star, I wish that I could help get rid of Myotismon, I wish it with all my soul." Daisuke muffled a cry as he saw the same star hurtle at him, it pelted him full force in the stomach.  
  
"Man, that was worse than a soccer ball." He looked down at the silver thing outlined in blue. He looked back up at the night sky.  
  
"You know, I also want a palace."  
  
The kendo stick spun around and around, Iori knew that his mother and grandfather wouldn't want him to be up at this hour but he felt the need to practice. He wanted to be able to protect his family, just like his father had protected others.  
  
Iori launched forward and bashed an imaginary enemy on the head, he spun quickly around and jabbed another one in the stomach. Just about to deliver the final blow the same device that had hurtled to Daisuke did the same to Iori. Only this one had a yellow outline. Iori stared unbelievingly at it.  
  
Cheesecake, chocolate cake, apple pie, ice cream. Miyako dreamily pictured all those deserts rushing around her head, her stomach growled and she frowned at it, before continuing dreaming. Miyako was unable to sleep; a mere bowl of watery chicken soup had done nothing to quench her hunger. She knew though that with a family her size, her parents had a hard time working to feed all members.  
  
She turned back to imagining a soft gooey piece of marshmallow Rice Square. A small moan escaped her lips and she chewed her blanket. She gave a sharp cry as she was hit with a grey device, this time with an outline of red. She gasped and tucked it under her pillow, one hand tucked around it all night long.  
  
Will Ken fall into more trouble in the Digiworld?  
  
Who are those mysterious figures? (As if you wouldn't have guessed by now.)  
  
Will the new digidestined be able to handle the pressure?  
  
Find out next time on Digimon; Digital Monsters.  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	3. 3

By the Vampire's rein.  
  
Authors notes: This is a "what if" fiction. It's basically about what may have happened if Myotismon had won, with only three of the original digidestined surviving. Some other changes are that Osamu is still alive, Ken doesn't become evil and the Dark Masters haven't taken control of the digiworld yet.  
  
The story takes four years after Myotismon. Also I don't own digimon. Wish I did, but I can't have everything in life.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Demidevimon slowly and carefully wrapped the bandages around his blood soaked body; Myotismon had given no thought to the poor little rookie and had savagely bit down on him.  
  
"Stupid Labramon...leaving me on purpose..if I get my hands on her.."  
  
"Hello?" A soft voice from the door stopped Demidevimon in his tirade. It was a Labramon. More importantly, it was Helena.  
  
"Look, Demidevimon, sir. I wanted to apologise for my behaviour last night," the dog like rookie bowed her head, "I never guessed that Myotismon would do this to you."  
  
Demidevimon shrugged, "Yeah, like you care."  
  
"But I do care, I promise you I do."  
  
Demidevimon smirked at her and turned his round furry back to her. Helena was starting to get annoyed, she's travelled all this way to apologise to this miscreant and he was ignoring her.  
  
"Look Demidevimon, I do care. Okay I'm sorry. Do you want me to say it again, because I will? I'm sorry, sorry, sorry."  
  
Demidevimon turned around, a big tear threatening to pour out of his left eye.  
  
"Do you mean that, I never had anyone be sorry for anything they did to me before," He quickly wiped a talon over his eyes, Helena's heart softened.  
  
"Of course I am. So am I forgiven?"  
  
"I suppose so,"  
  
Helena chuckled, she continued watching Demidevimon finish of wrapping up his body.  
  
"Demidevimon," she said, after Demidevimon had stopped and was know hovering in the air, "Why do you let Myotismon push you around," Demidevimon looked startled at the question.  
  
"Dunno, guess because I'm the sidekick, he has to have someone to push about," replied Demidevimon.  
  
"Do you wish to get away from this place?" inquired Helena, Demidevimon nodded frantically.  
  
"With all my teensy, black and evil heart. I've had enough of being Myotismon's whipping mon."  
  
Helena quickly looked around before continuing, one had to be careful carrying on a conversation of this sort in Myotismon's castle, which was situated where the high school had been.  
  
"Listen, some digimon are beginning to form a rebellion, for the moment we're rather small..but I hope that more digimon will join. What do you say, will you join our ranks?"  
  
Demidevimon looked incredulously at the girl digimon.  
  
"What, leave Myotismon?"  
  
The Labramon nodded.  
  
"Will I get to be an admiral when this is over?" Helena laughed good- naturedly at the virus' vainness. To his complete surprise, Demidevimon found himself laughing back.  
  
  
  
Miyako kept glancing at the device; she was sitting on a dustbin, letting her long legs absently tap out a tune on its side. She figured she might be able to get her parents to sell it. What she needed now was a good story of how she got it. Her parents, no matter how bad things got, didn't want them to steal, or beg, or rummage around in the trash. Miyako flinched at the memory of how Midell had been giving the severest talking to after she'd been caught with a neighbour's wallet.  
  
A familiar dark headed boy caught her eye.  
  
"Hey Iori, over here!" Iori turned and looked down the alley where Miyako was grinning at him, obediently he walked up to her and with a little bit of difficulty pulled himself up beside Miyako. He offered her a small wrapped parcel from a brown paper bag he had been carrying. Miyako unwrapped it and smiled her thanks as she saw the chicken leg and small piece of bread there was inside it. She quickly wolfed it down, spraying Iori with meat particals.  
  
"Thanks Iori, I really needed it," thanked Miyako. Iori nodded gravely, fingering a device in his arms, a device with a yellow marking, a device that looked exactly like hers..  
  
"Hey, you have exactly the same...thing as I do." Miyako showed her own to Iori.  
  
"Pretty cool that we both got one, eh?" Iori nodded looking over at the violet haired girls device.  
  
"It's like mine, only with a different colour."  
  
"I wonder what it all means?"  
  
"I can tell you that," came an unfamiliar voice from the shadows, both children looked as a petit, brown haired girl walked out of the shadows.  
  
"My name is Hikari. Those devices in your hands are a digivices, or in this case D-3s. Miyako, Iori. You are two of the new digidestined who will save the world."  
  
"We're what? How would you know about what were meant to save or not to save?" huffed Miyako haughtily.  
  
"You have D-3s, meaning you are digidestined."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hikari sighed, that girl was going to be trouble; she wished Koushiro the best of luck explaining more in detail about being a digidestined.  
  
She stretched both hand to the children.  
  
"Look, its your choice, you can either come with me and try to stop Myotismon's evil rule, or go home and forget this ever happened. Which one will it be?"  
  
Iori and Miyako looked at each other and nodded before grabbing one of Hikari's hands.  
  
  
  
"Okay, that will be 1400,000yen altogether,"  
  
"What!"  
  
Koushiro looked startled at the amount. Sora stood by the door snickering.  
  
"One night we've been here, and you're  
  
already charging like we stayed a year at this dump."  
  
Osamu smirked at the red haired boy, "Listen kid, times are a bit hard now a days. I'm just taking advantage of whatever comes my way. If you don't like it, you can always leave."  
  
"Huh, well maybe we will!"  
  
"Where do you think you'll find a place where they'll take three people in? This may be expensive but I'm the only one for miles crazy to take you in."  
  
"Yeah, we all know your crazy. Bloody hell Osamu. This isn't Buckingham Palace, no one has that kind of money so don't be such an idiot!"  
  
"Why don't you come up to my face and say that Red?"  
  
"Guys. Stop this," implored Sora, putting herself between the two boys.  
  
"We're all living together now so you'd both better get used to it." She turned to Koushiro, "Koushiro stop being so impolite, I thought you knew better," Sora than turned to Osamu, "And you can stop being such an ass with the rent."  
  
The two boys slowly backed away from each other, and Sora smiled in relief.  
  
"Now that 's better. Hikari will be here with the other children and what kind of impression will we be setting?"  
  
Osamu opened his mouth to speak, but a warning glance by Koushiro made him reconsider.  
  
Sora slowly edged towards the door. "Now I'll leave you to this and what ever comes up peacefully and sensibly. Goodbye now." She walked out of the living room and shut the door. The there was the sound of a key turning on the lock  
  
Both of them rushed to the door and started banging on it. Imploring Sora to unlock the door.  
  
"Not until you've worked out any differences. I'm going to try and find Hikari, it shouldn't be that difficult as I can use my Digivice. I'll be back in four hours so you won't starve." With that came the sound of footsteps, than of the front door being opened and closed.  
  
Osamu and Koushiro slumped to the floor in despair.  
  
"So," Osamu turned to Koushiro, "Do you like checkers?"  
  
  
  
The dark figure looked into the telescope.  
  
"I don't believe it. That little runt sent out knew digivices. I thought only the Keeper of Courge had the ability to do that."  
  
A smaller, childlike figure shrugged. "Maybe they changed the rules. I hate it when people do that. I'm the only one who can do that!" whined the little figure.  
  
"Stop your whining," came a darker voice, "What we should be thinking is what we are going to do now."  
  
The first dark figure stepped forward, "Perhaps we should start thinking about the next scene, where we will be the rulers of the Digital World. After all, we have to provide some sort of entertainment for the poor lad."  
  
  
  
"Demidevimon, Demidevimon. Where are you? I'm going to be very angry if you don't come out!" Myotismon continued ripping apart the furniture apart in Demidevimon's private chamber, looking for the virus rookie.  
  
"Uh sire." Myotismon looked up to see a lone Bokemon floating around his head. He fought an urge to roll his eyes.  
  
"Demidevimon wanted me to give you this before he went." Myotismon snatched it from the Bokemon, nearly erasing it with the process. He opened it and started reading.  
  
To Myotismon, hey guess what? I've joined the Rebellion and I'm not working for you anymore. Find someone else to kick around, best wishes Demidevimon.  
  
The vampire king let out a roar of anger.  
  
"Although sire, there is a bit of good news you know. We've found out what the sparks were. Their digivices."  
  
"What?"  
  
The Bokemon nodded frantically, "plus we have the signal of one of them and he's completely alone."  
  
Myotismon smiled wickedly. "Excellent. Bokemon, take 100 others and find him before anyone else does." He whistled and a Vegimon appeared.  
  
"Yes, your sire?"  
  
"Vegimon, go and prepare a room. We have a guest to prepare for." He let out a frightening laugh; both Vegimon and Bokemon started trembling at this sound.  
  
  
  
What is going to happen to Ken now the Digiworld is now going to be taken over?  
  
Will Daisuke be able to avoid the evil Vampire's king's grasp?  
  
Has Demidevimon truly turned to the good side, or is it just a ruse?  
  
Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
To be continued 


	4. 4

By the Vampire's rein.  
  
Authors notes: This is a "what if" fiction. It's basically about what may have happened if Myotismon had won, with only three of the original digidestined surviving. Some other changes are that Osamu is still alive, Ken doesn't become evil and the Dark Masters haven't taken control of the digiworld yet.  
  
The story takes four years after Myotismon. Also I don't own digimon. Wish I did, but I can't have everything in life.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Daisuke, unknown successor of Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida couldn't have possible known that the promenade he was hanging out in was completely devoid of human beings. Instead it was filled with Bokemon. Ignorant to what was happening he stared at the grocery list that his mother had given him.  
  
"Aw, man," moaned Daisuke, "where am I going to find pineapples at this time of excuse me." He turned to look at the "people" swilling about, if he didn't know better he could have sworn that each of them at some time had been watching him.  
  
"Er, excuse me," Daisuke ran up to what looked like a surprisingly soft-faced woman. "Could you tell if any of these shops sell pineapples?" The woman stared at him then shifted.  
  
"Holy crap! A Bokemon!" Daisuke backed away from her quickly; he looked at the other "people" calmly standing there as if nothing had happened. "Hey don't you people see this thing. Don't you know Bokemon almost always travel in swarms?" He sweat dropped, as he saw each and every single person shift shape into a Bokemon.  
  
"Huh, I'm guessing you guys do, bye now." Abandoning his mother's grocery list he was did a 180-degree turn and sprinted out of the promenade, the Bokemon following him closely. Daisuke turned a sharp bend; he stood with his back against the wall panting heavily. He looked at the Bokemon stream past him, and smiled to himself. It didn't matter how stupid his sister, Jun, said he was, Bokemon would always be stupider. He wasn't given much time to dwell on those thoughts as he felt the clammy hands of six Bokemon, who hadn't fell for his trick whisk him into the air, and take him, kicking and screaming, to Myotismon's dark castle.  
  
  
  
"Sire?" Myotismon looked up at the Redvegimon that spoke.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"The prisoner has arrived, my liege, he has been taken to the East Tower. The one with the other prisoner in it."  
  
Myotismon nodded grimly. "I'll be up in a few hours, lets leave him to stew in his juices for a while."  
  
"Yes, your Majesty," the Redvegimon turned to leave but Myotismon put a hand up to stop him.  
  
"Redvegimon, since Demidevimon has betrayed me, I would like you to be my general and advisor."  
  
The Redvegimon pointed at himself.  
  
"Me..me sir? Do you mean it?" The Redvegimon blushed, something hard for Redvegimon to do with their coloured skin. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Myotismon hid an urge to moan, sometimes Redvegimon were worse than Bokemon. Instead he let his voice drip with sugar and honey.  
  
"Oh, but of course. With all these people turning against me, I need someone with brains, someone brave and who I can trust," his voice dropped a few octaves. "Someone like you." The Redvegimon squirmed in delight.  
  
"Thank you my liege, thank you!" the Redvegimon's voice quivered as he spoke. "This has been a dream come true. My colleagues always said greatness was beyond my reach. But I knew the truth. Sire this is a dream, an utter dream.."  
  
"QUIET!" screeched Myotismon. The Redvegimon looked momentarily scared at Myotismon's angry face.  
  
"I guess I do ramble on a bit, don't I?" said the Redvegimon timidly.  
  
"Listen, Redvegimon. As this is your first day of the job, I'll make this, uh...easy for you. I want you to find out just which digimon belong to rebellion and which don't. Also where they are located."  
  
The redvegimon saluted.  
  
"I won't fail you. You can count on Redvegimon here." He then turned and marched out.  
  
"See to it you don't," muttered Myotismon darkly.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, people, mon? Hey everyone! Listen to me. SHUT UP," Helena smiled sweetly as the congregation looked at her bewildered.  
  
"That's much better." She gestured to Demidevimon flying beside her. He was feeling rather nervous about all the dirty looks that some of them were giving him.  
  
"I'd like you all to welcome a new recruit of ours. Demidevimon! Lets give him a big round of applause shall we?  
  
The "big round of applause" was half-heartedly done and many of the digimon didn't even bother clapping.  
  
"What in Azulungmon's name is that creep doing here, Helena?" A Frigimon called out. The others added their own insults; creep, fucked up bath toy. Anything you could think of. Demidevimon felt himself feeling more fearful every second. What if the Digimon stopped talking and started acting. He'd be used as a rag for window was, while another part of him would be used to unwind and use as thread for sewing. Helena on the other hand was getting angry, something that by nature Labramon found it hard to do.  
  
"Will all of shut up and give the mon a break. He has risked everything to join us, and help our cause ands you repay him by acting like utter shit to him. I thought you all knew better."  
  
The digimon went quiet, and started murmuring there apologises.  
  
"That's better," said Labramon, she nudge Demidevimon forward with her muzzle. " Demidevimon also has a few words he wants to say to us," Helena smiled encouragingly at him, "Go on."  
  
"Uh... well." Demidevimon ransacked his brain for somewhere to start, but for the first time in his life the words that fell so easily from his mouth had stopped now. "Heh... I am very grateful... yeah grateful I have been given this chance. Myotismon is an uh, horrible master that should be stopped whatever the cost. I, I am very pleased that I can be a part of stopping him...uh thank you." Demidevimon collapsed to the floor in exhaustion and relief, all about him there ws thunderous applause. Not because of the speech, they all agreed that it had sucked. Rather it was that what was in the speech was being spoken sincerely and honestly. Helena, she cried out through the cloud to a Mammothmon. The Mammothmon let out a roar that cut through the cheering.  
  
"Shall we except this virus rookie by the name of Demidevimon into our ranks?" The answer was mixed, but the overall result was. "Then by the power invested in me, I dub Demidevimon a member of our society."  
  
  
  
At this moment of time Hikari wished that she hadn't been so eager to great the new digidestined. Iori, he kept asking her questions about the other digidestined they were heading o to meet. Hikari had told him that the only thing she knew about him was his name, Daisuke Motomiya. That sparked of another question. How did she know his name, which Hikari had replied, to her mistake, she hadn't got a clue. Miyako was whining about everything, then everything that wasn't in existence. At first it had reminded Hikari of Mimi, but now it was just getting annoying.  
  
Hikari checked her digivice, the signal wasn't coming through, nor was it coming in on any of the others. Huddled in a corner a seventeen-year- old girl was sobbing with self-pity. Miyako walked up to her.  
  
"Do you happen to know a boy named Daisuke Motomiya?" The girl sniffed haughtily.  
  
"Course I do. I am his sister, Jun Motomiya." The three digidestined grinned at each other.  
  
"So, where is he?" asked Iori.  
  
"The Bokemon took him," sobbed Jun. Hikari moaned mentally, now above everything they had a rescue attemp to do. Plus they needed to get the new digimon for the new digidestined out to the real world. Miyako put an arm around Jun and Hikri's opinion of her went up a few notches.  
  
"Hey, lets get back to the others. We can talk to Sora and Koushiro, and possible Osamu." With difficultly she helped Miyako get Jun of the ground. "They should be able to think of something." Miyako nodded and for once didn't argue her point. Jun was now starting to calm down to the point where she was able to walk by herself. Led by Hikari, they started to go back to the apartment. Hikari's heart leaped as she spotted Sora, running towards them, a smile on her face. Sora stopped smiling as she saw the serious faces of the others. Sora looked at Jun closely.  
  
"Is that the last one?" Hikari shook her head.  
  
"The others are, their names are Iori and Miyako. The other girl is Jun. She's the sister to the last one." Hikari sighed, "according to her Daisuke has been kidnapped. We're heading home to think of a way to get him back."  
  
"Alright, then. Oh and by the way. Miyako, Iori. My name is Sora." She shook their hands.  
  
"Now introductions are out of the way, we should get going. I just hope Koushiro can think of something." Sora grinned wickedly at the girl.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure with you're confidence in him he'll be able to think of something. He lives for your support." Hikari frowned.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh...nothing"  
  
  
  
  
  
The East Tower was dank and slimy, not to add to the fact that it was also germ-infested and frightening, especially with the sudden screaming that would fill the musty, stale air. Daisuke had been put in to a small cell with a lone blanket and chamber pot in the middle of it. He held his nose at the stench of urine coming from it.  
  
"Uh, don't these people ever clean up in this place." Daisuke braved to step closer to it; after all he would have to stay here for who knows how long. He jumped back and crashed into the steel bars of the cell. The sound echoed throughout the East Tower rather loudly.  
  
"Hello," came a voice, it was groggy as if the owner had just woken up. "Is anyone in here? If you are talk to me." Daisuke stayed silent for a while, panting heavily.  
  
The voice was getting annoyed, "Oh come on. I can here you breathing. I am not going to bit. How can I when I'm in this stupid cell. I have been for four years, you know?"  
  
"I got here recently," said Daisuke. There was silence before the voice replied to him again.  
  
"Do you suppose you could tell me what it's like outside."  
  
"Uh...sure. It isn't much to tell you the truth. Its kind of black and polluted the city is now. Many people are living on the streets or starving in their own homes." The voice sighed. Another, more nasally voice then spoke.  
  
"Will you please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here."  
  
"Sorry old friend."  
  
"That's better." Daisuke heard the sound of soft snores fill the room; it was sort of comforting to hear.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"That...oh, that was my digimon. His name is Patamon." Daisuke nodded, before realising that the person in the other cell couldn't see him. He mentally kicked himself.  
  
"Okay. Well my name is Daisuke. What's your name?"  
  
"My name? My name is Takeru. Digidestined of Hope."  
  
Will Demidevimon fit in with the Rebellion?  
  
Can the non-captured digidestined come up with a good rescue plan?  
  
Is that really Takeru, and what is he doing there?  
  
Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. 5

By the Vampire's rein.  
  
Authors notes: This is a "what if" fiction. It's basically about what may have happened if Myotismon had won, with only three of the original digidestined surviving. Some other changes are that Osamu is still alive, Ken doesn't become evil and the Dark Masters haven't taken control of the digiworld yet.  
  
The story takes four years after Myotismon. Also I don't own digimon. Wish I did, but I can't have everything in life.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Okay, so here's the plan. Miyako, Iori, Biyomon and I will go to the digital world, to get Miyako's and Iori's digimon. Koushiro, Tentomon, you go with with Hikari with Gatomon to rescue Daisuke. Is that understood?" asked Sora, going through her plan. The digidestined nodded. Miyako raised her hand.  
  
Sora sighed, "If you want to say something, just speak out. We're not going to bite your head out for it."  
  
"Okay, I was just wondering if we should wait till me and Iori get our digimon. It just seems a bit silly for Koushiro and Hikari to go alone."  
  
Gatomon snorted, "She won't be alone. I'm here to protect her. Just as Tentomon protects Koushiro...and were perfectly capable to handle a bit of snooping."  
  
"I'm not trying to be insulting, but what if it gets to be too much?"  
  
"Don't worry," Biyomon said, cheerfully. "A day in the digital world is only a minute in ours. We'll probably have found your partners before those four get down the street."  
  
Miyako smiled and relaxed.  
  
"The only problem really is getting into the castle, and locating where Daisuke is," said Koushiro, darkly.  
  
"I'll bet he's in a tower," stated Gatomon, "He always had an infatuation for prisoners and heights."  
  
"So we're all settled are we?" asked Koushiro. "Oh and Sora, Biyomon. Keep an eye on Miyako and Iori. The Digital World is a dangerous place. Besides, what I've studied from their D3s and our own digivices, ours can't open a gate to travel back to the Real world. Theirs can."  
  
Sora nodded. She turned to Osamu, who was sullenly listening to the conversation  
  
"Osamu, can we use the computer in your bedroom, please." Osamu snorted.  
  
"Oh, sure. Don't bother to pay my rent, mock my cooking, and lock me up with a computer geek. Although when you need my things, it's all, oh what a nice person Osamu is that he will give us use of the computer, like a good little sucker."  
  
"Don't be so rude, Osamu," scolded Sora, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"What do you mean, computer geek?" Hikari patted the red-haired boy on the back.  
  
"Face it Koushiro, you are a geek." Koushiro smiled bitterly at Hikari.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem, although if you want to know you're a kind of cute computer geek." Koushiro smiled at that.  
  
Sora turned to Osamu. "Please, if you think we were going to steal it , we're not. This is important. The longer we leave Daisuke with Myotismon, well, I don't even want to think what'll happen to him."  
  
"Is he going to be alright," a small voice came from the corner of the crowded living room. Jun.  
  
Sora mentally kicked herself for saying those things. She gave a few deep breaths and put on, what Taichi had called her "Get out of trouble, free voice!" Sora sniffed, feeling rather nostalgic, it was sad thinking about Taichi. She had had a major crush on the wild haired boy. Even, if he hadn't ever returned her feelings.  
  
"What? Of course he is. Why I'm sure he's in good health and by chance feeling slightly bored. Other than that," Sora smiled, "He's going to be perfectly fine."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
The others collapsed on the floor.  
  
Sora looked surprised while Koushiro and Hikari looked flabbergasted. Normally Sora was so very good at lying.  
  
"You were blinking to much, I've learnt to spot that."  
  
"Yeah, guess I was. Though Jun. We will get him back for you. I promise."  
  
Jun nodded. "I hope so," she gave a disappointed laugh. "Always wondered where that went to, they always say reach for the stars, follow your dreams, go the extra mile. But what's the point. When you don't have hope anymore. Wonder where it is, wonder if it died with Myotismon or not."  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder too," said Koushiro.  
  
  
  
The Digimon rebellion was seated in a large hall, rather like the one Demidevimon had first come into. On a platform was himself, Helena, and the Digimon who contrlled the rebellion. A Renamon called Avery, a Divermon by the name of Giles, a yellow piximon called Alex, a young Lilymon, with a red dress rather then the customary pink one, called Katrina and finally the Mammothmon who had put Demidevimon's chance to join on vote, who was called Keane. He was the leader of the group.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, mons of all shapes and sizes. This is a most important day for us. We have found something out that will hurt Myotismon right where it hurts the most," addressed Keane.  
  
"What? In the balls?" called out a Betamon, the rebellion tittered, and it came to a halt when Keane glared at them. Avery took up then the reins of addressing the assembly.  
  
"Information which Demidevimon has giving us is quite intriguing, it seems to me that you will all agree on what will come of it. The evil tyrant which torments us, is also keeping a long thought digidestined and his digidestined, in fact none more that the child of hope himself." The digimon gasped and started to whisper amongst themselves. Avery then started to speak again. The more Demidevimon listened, the more it seemed that Avery was giving herself credit for the discovery of Takeru. Helena nudged Demidevimon.  
  
"She goes on a lot about herself doesn't she?" whispered Helena, giggling slightly. Demidevimon looked at the labramon and smiled.  
  
""Sure." He listened for a few moments more; Avery was now taking the assembly through the rise of Renamon independence against Ogremon. "Is that relative to anything, because I can't see the connection."  
  
"Avery always, and I mean always bring up that subject in her speeches."  
  
Demidevimon was about to speak again but Katrina put a hand on both their heads. The two rookies giggled nervously, though the Lilymon was smiling at them.  
  
"Try to keep it quiet," she whispered, almost silently, "Avery will be done in a moment, she always stops when the Gekomons' eyes get glazed over." Demidevimon looked at the crowd, indeed some digimon did look like they were in a trance.  
  
Finally, "So please welcome Demidevimon and Helena whom shall explain our cause of action." Avery stepped down and Demidevimon and Helena took the limelight.  
  
"We believe that the best cause of action is to send a small party to the East Tower where the boy is located," began Helena.  
  
"They, guided by me and Helena would go up there. Quietly do away with the Bokemon and sneak him out of here. What happens to him then, well it's up to him. Though while that is happening the Bokemon, the main guards at the castle will be confused with the commotion that Myotismon is bound to cause. Another party will be storming the palace." Demidevimon paused briefly. They seemed to be happy about that. Helena took over again.  
  
"We will also be searching for other digimon locked away. We have already chosen the search party. The people are; Chris the Gekomon, Hannah the Gekomon, Veronica the Vegimon, Ian the Gotsomon, James the Elecmon, and of course me and Demidevimon. The rest of you, the left half of the room will stay here to guard the weaker rookies and in-trainings." There was a loud moan of disappointment from that group. "The other half will be storming the castle." Keane moved up behind them.  
  
"Well you heard the lady, lets get cracking. We have a vampire's reins to break."  
  
  
  
Demidevimon looked at the Labramon doing laps around the room, she was surprisingly fast. The other members of the search party were still waiting for Chris and James to finish getting ready, though no one knew why. All they needed were themselves. He beckoned to Hannah the Gekomon, she nervously came up to him. Demidevimon forced a frown from his face. It seemed that they still nervous around the little fluff ball.  
  
"Yes, sir" the Gekomon stammered.  
  
"Hannah it's okay. You do not have to call me that. I'm fine with Demidevimon. I was wondering why you lot have human names. I mean it's not as if you need them. Digimon can instinctly tell who is who even if you are talking about one Gazimon in thousands." Hannah nodded her green head.  
  
"It's because Myotismon doesn't like Digimon having more humane traits. Even though he looks very much like a human. Its just one of our ways to hurt him. It's not a big way, but it does the job," she giggled with a pitch so high some of the windows broke. "It's so funny to see his face when I call some digimon right before his eyes by his human name."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
"What? Oh no, I can move quickly enough. You know if you want a name you can speak to Keane after this. He'll choose your name for you, although he does ask if there is a name you absolutely despise."  
  
"That's a relief because I hate the name Seitsu. Don't know why. Just do." The door opened and the remaining two walked in. Helena stopped racing about and cried out, "okay now we're all here, lets get going!" Helena raced out of the door, knocking over a Red veggimon just outside it. The Red veggimon was thrown on to his back and to the amusment of the stragglers of the party spent a good 10 seconds wriggling on the floor before he managed to get up right again. He glared angrily at the group as they soon left.  
  
Then the Red veggimon smiled, he had found out what the rebellion was planning. Myotismon, ah, he could imagine it now. He was standing in front of a large congregation. King Myotismon himself is bowing down in front of him, saying that he owed him his life. A rush of small Betamon who knocked him over soon stopped the train of thoughts he was having.  
  
"OW!"  
  
The digital world was an absolute picture, especially when you were riding it on a humongous bird. Which, of course they were. Yolei smoothed down the pants of her new outfit. She now looked like a pilot, and a pretty cool one of that. Also ones with an almost invisible rim now replaced her thick- rimmed glasses. That was an added bonus for the digital world. The girl looked over at Iori, Sora was huddled over him, calming the airsick boy who was being sick every few minutes. Yolei put that towards the fact that Birdramon was struggling with slight turbulence. Yolei thought that it was absolutely amazing. Ever since she was small flying, and having a cute boyfriend had been her dream.  
  
"Hey, Sora when do you think we'll reach our digimon." When they had first got into the digital world they weren't greeted with a digimon. Though the D3's had, for some bizarre reason gone on automatic discover. Since it appeared that both their digimon were in the same place they were following both systematically.  
  
"Don't know," called back the older girl. "Though Iori's D3 shows that it shouldn't be that long now."  
  
Birdramon swooped down into the meadow, Yolei had to hang tight to the great phoenix like digimon's legs. Iori looked half glad that they might be landing and half terrified. And still sick. Sora was grinning, Yolei fought down an urge to knock her of Birdramon. They hopped of the digimon, then she, Birdramon, dedigivolve back into Biyomon.  
  
"Sorry Sora, but I could keep it up, I guess I'm out of practice." Sora smiled and hugged the pink parrot tightly.  
  
"Biyomon, if you hadn't stayed flying for as long as you did. We would have been walking for months. The signal from the D3 is rather erratic isn't it?" Biyomon smiled, or Yolei thought she smiled; it was hard to tell as Biyomon only has a beak and not a mouth. She felt a small tugging on her sleeves. She glanced down; Iori was tugging on her sleeves.  
  
"What is it, Iori?" asked Yolei, the small boy pointed at a figure walking in the distance past them.  
  
"Do you that's Ken?" Yolei peered at the figure before jumping up and down shouting for him to come over. Sora, Iori and Biyomon suddenly wished they were far away from Yolei. Sora refrained herself from calling Yolei a few names. Most of which started or ended with bitch. While the Child of Love was the most compassionate of the digimon, she could also have the dirtiest mouth. Something Hikari and Koushiro knew about all too well.  
  
The figure turned and walked towards him. It was Ken. Luckily for Yolei, whose travelling partners would of, if not killed her, at least seriously maimed her for bringing unwanted attention to them. Especially since Biyomon was tired right at that moment of time. The boy walked closer towards them, Yolei squealed involuntarily, she was surprised that Osamu hadn't mentioned that his brother was dead-drop gorgeous.  
  
"Hello," Ken looked at the three people. Saying hello seemed to be the only thing to say, it was hard to say something more when a starry eyed girl stared at you lustfully. He subconsciously moved towards Sora, his partner Wormon who had been riding on his shoulder recognized her.  
  
"Aren't you one of the Digidestined from home?" Sora grinned.  
  
"Yep, that's me. Hey aren't you a Wormon?"  
  
The green digimon wriggled in delight for someone recognising him. Ken chuckled slightly.  
  
"So, how has the digital world struck you so far? Having a good time?"  
  
Ken shrugged, "As well as can be expected. Although I'm positive that someone is following me. Hey, you've been here before haven't you?" Sora nodded. Ken took Wormon of him, letting him play around with Biyomon.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Well do you know where this Fountain of Kindness is? I've been looking for god knows."  
  
"Why are you looking for it Ken?" asked Iori.  
  
"I'm looking for it because it has the power to stop a single event of the past from ever happening." He pulled a crest from underneath his shirt. It was the Crest of Kindness. "This is the crest of kindness. It means that I can go into the fountain without being questioned."  
  
"What do you plan to change?" asked Biyomon, who had stopped playing enough to listen to Ken.  
  
"I plan to change everything. I'm going to make sure that none of the digidestined died. That Myotismon never won."  
  
Will the Rebellion be successful with their rescue attempt?  
  
Will Red veggimon manage to tell of their plans to Myotismon?  
  
Is finding the Fountain of Kindness what Hikari meant when she said that Ken was the key to defeating Myotismon?  
  
Find out next time on Digimon: Digital monsters.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. 6

By the Vampire's rein.  
  
Authors notes: This is a "what if" fiction. It's basically about what may have happened if Myotismon had won, with only three of the original digidestined surviving. Some other changes are that Osamu is still alive, Ken doesn't become evil and the Dark Masters haven't taken control of the digiworld yet.  
  
The story takes four years after Myotismon. Also I don't own digimon. Wish I did, but I can't have everything in life.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hikari glanced at her watch. The others had been gone for maybe seven days. To tell truth, she was getting worried about it.  
  
"Hey, Koushiro!" panted Hikari, as she ran to keep up with the sprinting boy, "why is it taking so long for the others to get their digimon?" Koushiro shrugged.  
  
"Wish I could tell you that. Oh well, Sora will probably have an answer for us." The four people, two human, two digimon, were running or in Tentomons case flying towards the blackened castle. They were starting to get close to it and Hikari was sure that in a few moments they would be able to see through the windows.  
  
"Listen, Hikari, Koushiro, when we find Daisuke I want you to hightail it out of there," said Gatomon. "I'd normally be the first to say stand and fight. However usually when you rescue someone, someone else is taken. I couldn't risk that happening." Hikari smiled slightly and wiped a thin hand over her sweaty brow.  
  
"We'll do as you say."  
  
They were starting to approach the castle; they now had to move more stealthily than before. Tentomon was acting as look out as the others hid behind a large ruin of the old school.  
  
"Guys, only Bokemon are guarding the castle right now. A few super shockers," he crackled with electricity to make his point. "And we'll be in, in no time.  
  
Hikari shook her head. "We can't risk it if someone hears." Tentomon sighed.  
  
"Well how are we going to get in, by having Angewomon parade herself in front of all the males pretending to be a hooker," replied Tentomon sarcastically.  
  
The two humans looked down at the catlike digimon.  
  
"Absolutely not!" said Gatomon, scandalised. "I am not going to lower myself, I didn't do it for Myotismon and I am certainly not doing it for you."  
  
"Do you have any ideas Gatomon," asked Koushiro. The little champion nodded eagerly.  
  
"We could drape some old rags over our heads, to pretend to be Bokemon, then sneak in."  
  
"Hey, yeah!" exclaimed Hikari. "Though where in the world are we going to find some sheets?" The other three looked around. They could try heading home, but Osamu didn't have white sheets. Sora had offered to do the washing last night. Accidentally, of course, mixing a red jumper in to the wash.  
  
"Hey, why don't we have Tentomon and Gatomon pretend to be henchmen of Myotismon, bringing in some lowly prisoners," said Koushiro.  
  
"That could work," agreed Hikari.  
  
"What if Myotsimon finds out just who you two are?" said Tentomon, voicing his own worries.  
  
The two humans slumped down. Koushro glanced at his watch. The time so far that the others had been in the Digital world was fifteen minutes. Which meant fifteen days.  
  
"You know I'm getting worried, about the others. They've already been in the Digital World for fifteen days."  
  
Hiakri patted his arm, "Look don't worry. Besides, what if they decided it would be dangerous for them to come, if it messed up with our saving Daisuke."  
  
"You may be right Hikari."  
  
"I'm always right," grinned Hikari cheekily. "Hey, guys, "she pointed to a long chute that went up a near wall. "What's that?"  
  
Gatomon peered at it, "It's a laundry chute. Great, we can climb up it."  
  
Koushiro gulped, "But that chute is 100ft tall."  
  
"Your point being?" asked Gatomon sweetly.  
  
He sighed, "I knew I should have gone with Sora."  
  
  
  
Jun tapped a tune on the side of the decaying setae. The tension was just about killing her. True, it had only been fifteen minutes. Yet she was anxious about her brother.  
  
"Don't worry about it Jun. Your brother's going to be fine."  
  
She bowed herself. "I wish I could believe that, but I can't. King seems normal." Myotismon is twisted and sick. Though people have been underneath him for so long his brutality  
  
"You could be right. Although, if one person got the chance to destroy him he would."  
  
Jun thought about this for a moment then shook her head. "No, I don't think he will. People do believe that killing is wrong, or he won't have the balls for it."  
  
"What's the problem with killing those digimon, their only computer data? They aren't real."  
  
"Yes, they are. Listen just because they are made by computer data rather than flesh and blood doesn't make one real. It's the conscious thought inside that makes one real or not," Jun got up to her feet. "Well enough about that. I'm off to put on some coffee."  
  
"How many times are you going to do that? It is getting annoying."  
  
"Until you start begging on your knees for mercy."  
  
  
  
Once you had been in the prison for a while, you got used to the vile odour that drifted around it, yet to Daisuke it still was gross.  
  
"Takeru, how do you live with the smell in here? It's disgusting,"  
  
Takeru laughed good-naturedly. It was strange that after so many years locked away up here, Takeru could still laugh and joke about.  
  
"You get used to it. Listen, a tip with the chamber pot. Empty it out of the window. It does help, oh, and a guard will bring food for us." Daisuke perked up at the mention of food, he was dreadfully hungry.  
  
"Really, great. I'm starving,"  
  
The other boy chuckled, "It's not much I'm afraid. Well at least not for me. I give Patamon most of my food. He doesn't know it."  
  
"Er, dude. He's right in the room with you."  
  
"Don't worry, he's asleep. It's the most entertaining thing to do here, sleep."  
  
From the other side of the wall Daisuke soon heard a splashing noise; he poked his head out side the window. A thin blonde boy about his age was emptying a chamber pot; he forced himself not to gag. Though it sickened him to think that Takeru could go anywhere near that thing.  
  
Takeru glanced over, noticing he had an audience. He was slightly surprised when he saw Daisuke's image, and nostalgic. He looked so much like Taichi, and that reminded him of Yamato. Yet, Daisuke had his own uniqueness about him. Taichi's hair had been wavey and a deep brown. This boy's hair was spiky and reddish brown. Their skin colour was different as well. Taichi's brown skin came from the sun and the outside world. Takeru had a feeling that Daisuke's was natural.  
  
"Would you quit staring at me dude? Sheesh it's hell enough already without being spooked out so much."  
  
"Sorry, Daisuke. You sort of remind me of someone I used to know. Someone rather close to me and my other friends."  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"Their dead."  
  
"Oh.......sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. But one day I'll avenge their deaths. All of theirs. Taichi's, Yamato's, Jyou's, Mimi's, Koushiro's..."  
  
"Hey, interrupted Daisuke, "That name sounded kind of familiar. A red- haired boy. Older than I am and he sort of talked, well technical like."  
  
"That sound like my friend. Oh my god. This is brilliant; I'd lost hope a long time ago. However now I know one of my friends could very well be alive, others could be as well," he faced Daisuke, a light that had been vanquished many years ago appearing in his eyes, "we finally have it back now,"  
  
"Have what back?" asked Daisuke, bewildered.  
  
"Hope, Daisuke, hope. With that nothing can either stand in your way. Nothing."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ugh, how much of this thing have we climbed?" complained Koushiro bitterly. They had been, in painstaking slowness been climbing the chute. The order they had gone was Hikari, with Gatomon on her lap. Then it was Koushiro and finally Tentomon underneath, to catch them if they fell.  
  
"Quit complaining Koushiro. Just think about getting to the top. Besides we're almost there. Just one or two more metres....aha. I've reached the top." With difficulty she managed her body so she could safely go through it. Without falling.  
  
Then she went over and helped Koushiro out of the chute. Tentomon came flying up behind him.  
  
The four did a quick scan of the room. It was empty, and very quiet. Hikari could tell that that it once had been used for laundry but the cobwebs and dust told her it hadn't been used for a long time. Unfortunately it had no sheets, only banner fro the parades that Myotismon had held when he'd first became ruler. There was also an odour that Hikari couldn't quite make out. However it seemed she wasn't the only one who could smell it.  
  
"Ugh, what's that smell?" said Tentomon, one black talon over what Hikari guessed to be his nose. Koushiro and Gatomon were also tentatively sniffing the air, although Gatomon seemed more put out because of her stronger sense of smell.  
  
"It smells like Osamu's bathroom," said Gatomon.  
  
Koushiro chuckled slightly at that, "It does, doesn't it? Though it could mean that Daisuke is around here."  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Well, Myotismon isn't going to bother himself about the hygiene of the prisons in the towers so they would, well..." His voice trailed off. Hikari looked slightly sick.  
  
"I think it would be better if two stayed here, to watch the others back and make sure this chute suddenly becomes unavailable to us," said Gatomon, "I also think that it should be Hikari and I that go. No offence or anything but I know how Myotismon thinks. Besides we need you two to carry on for us if we fail."  
  
"Agreed," said Koushiro, he turned to Hikari then. "Take care of yourself Hikari. We're counting on you and Gatomon."  
  
"I'll be careful Koushiro. Everything will be alright. You'll see." Then she on seeming impulse she kissed the older boy on the lip. Koushiro blushed furiously but it didn't stop him returning a light one back.  
  
"It's about time," said Gatomon, her blue eyes twinkling. "Well come on Hikari. We'd better go. Don't worry. I'll make sure she's safe." The two female members of the group left the room.  
  
Hikari looked around her. There was a huge corridor of cells. The reek, which was dimmed by the thick walls in the laundry room, was most pungent here.  
  
"Come on," said Hikari, "I for one do not want to stay in this smell for my then I have to Gatomon." The two walked on, peering closely in to each cell.  
  
"Hikari, is that you?" came a sort of familiar voice. Hikari and Gatomon went to the cell where the sound had come from. Inside was a thin boy, with a dirty face and limp blonde hair and startling blue eyes. Blue eyes that she recognised quite well.  
  
"Good lord," gasped Hikari, "Takeru!"  
  
  
  
What will happen now that Hikari knows about Takeru being alive?  
  
Why have the others not come to help, is Hikari right or are they in grave danger?  
  
Will they if they free the prisoners be able to escape the castle with ease?  
  
Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
To be continued 


	7. 7

By the Vampire's rein.  
  
Authors notes: This is a "what if" fiction. It's basically about what may have happened if Myotismon had won, with only three, now four of the original digidestined surviving. Some other changes are that Osamu is still alive, Ken doesn't become evil and the Dark Masters haven't taken control of the digiworld yet.  
  
The story takes four years after Myotismon. Also I don't own digimon. Wish I did, but I can't have everything in life.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Red Vegimon neared King Myotismon's private study. The Vampire King was huddled over a bunch of papers.  
  
"Er, Sir I hate to interrupt you, but the Digimon Rebellion are going to storm the castle."  
  
"When?"  
  
A loud noise came, one filled with the cry of battle and hope and impending victory.  
  
Red Vegimon looked at the ground sheepishly.  
  
"Now, that's my guess."  
  
Myotismon raised a hand and tossed the digimon out, almost knocking him into a passing Labramon and Gekomon.  
  
"Imbecile! You two. Gekomon and Labramon! Search the area. I want to make sure just where those idiots are attacking from!"  
  
"As you wish, my Lord," said the Labramon, almost mockingly. The two rookies scampered down the stone corridor. Leaving Myotismon to bark his orders at more loyal digimon.  
  
"Helena, do you think realised?" asked the Gekomon, nervously.  
  
"Are you kidding Hannah? We'll be better go. We rendezvous with the others at the tower."  
  
She took off again, the green frog-like digimon trying hard to keep up.  
  
"It's times like these I wish I had four legs," muttered Hannah as she dodged a few stray Garbagemon.  
  
"Takeru, I don't believe it. You......you're alive! Oh god!"  
  
Gatomon looked in slight annoyance as her partner clasped the boy's hands and muttered like a heroine in a sappy love story. Didn't the girl know they'd come for Daisuke? Sure, she was pleased to see Patamon and Takeru. Though she didn't act like that.  
  
"I hate to break up the love fest, but Koushiro is waiting for us and we have to locate Daisuke."  
  
"That'd be me," came a groggy voice from the cell after Takeru's. The person moved forward into the more lighted area and stuck his head partly through the bars.  
  
He looked at Hikari and Gatomon.  
  
"You must be Hikari and Gatomon. Takeru told me so much about you. Though your outstanding beauty wasn't."  
  
Hikari giggled in spite of herself. Then mentally slapped her self. The comments that Takeru and bow it seemed Daisuke were making were going to her head. At home, no one had given a second glance at her looks, and she hadn't expected them to, so why was she acting like a valley girl.  
  
"Uh, um......Gatomon. Can you get these cells open?"  
  
"No sweat!"  
  
"Lightening Paw"  
  
Nothing happened  
  
"Fuck! What happened?" swore Gatomon.  
  
"Maybe you could digivolve?" supplied Takeru. Gatomon nodded and frowned slightly. It was harder to digivolve when your partner wasn't in danger or at least not at the moment.  
  
Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon  
  
The winged angel looked gravely through her mask. She could see now what had been the matter.  
  
"These bars are coated with digiblood."  
  
The three humans looked surprised and slightly sick. Hikari moved well away from the bars.  
  
"It's not actually blood, guys," said Patamon. "It's a substance which is a powerful magical defence, and attack. It's named digiblood because so many digimon lost their lives in making it."  
  
"That's right. I'm not sure even I can break through it. Oh well, one miracle coming up!"  
  
She formed her attack and concentrated in putting all her energy into it.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
The attack bounced along the bars before disappearing, then, the bars fell and crumbled into a fine dust.  
  
"Alright!" crowed Daisuke. "Way to go!" He leapt over the dust and landed next to the towering angel.  
  
"Great work Angewomon, knew you could do it!" exclaimed Hikari. Angemon smiled, she mentally prepared her self for the dedigivoling. She hadn't run out of energy so again was the difficulty with changing of form. She was just about to do so till Takerus angry voice interrupted her.  
  
"Demidevimon!"  
  
"So you see, Koushiro. That's the story. Takeru is alive. Myotismon only wanted you to believe he was dead. I'm not sure why, but I think it might have been to break him. Then that windbag would use him to hunt down you guys."  
  
Koushiro looked critically at the two digimon, Hannah and Helena.  
  
Tentomon whispered in his ear, "They might be pulling a trick on us."  
  
Koushiro shook his head. He smiled at the two rookies.  
  
"I believe you, and also about Demidevimon. He might have been a lying, sleazy, good for nothing, decie...."  
  
"Okay, okay," laughed Hannah, "we get the picture."  
  
"Yet if all those people believe he's changed. I will as well. Though just in case, I'll keep Tentomon on the ready, that okay with you guys?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"No problem"  
  
Helena laughed, the two seemed very nice. The bug complained, but hey, what would you expect. Tentomons were always difficult. The boy was nice, slightly blunt and way to factual, but nice.  
  
"Hey, Koushiro we're back!" came a heavily whispered voice. Helena guessed that would be Hikari.  
  
The other group had come back.  
  
"Koushiro!" Hikari ran towards him and kissed him soundly, while Takeru and Daisuke's jaws reached rock bottom.  
  
"You're to-together," stuttered Takeru. He'd always expected, since he was a kid that Hikari would be his girlfriend. It had seemed like destiny, especially with them both having angel digimon. He guessed fate was having its day off.  
  
"Great! Gee I'm so happy for you guys. Oh I'm Daisuke Motomiya. How long have you been together and Hikari if the dude treats you wrongly I'm always avalible."  
  
The group laughed, Ian almost causing a commotion because he had been so loud.  
  
"Thanks Daisuke. And my name is Koushiro Izumi, and this is my partner Tentomon."  
  
"Welcome to the team," said Hikari, smiling at Daisuke and holding out one small hand. Daisuke shook it eagerly.  
  
"Hey, happy to be part of it," He scuffed the floor with his foot in a circle. "Sooo, what do we do now."  
  
"That's easy," said Gatomon, "go down the chute."  
  
"What!" Daisuke looked aghast at the metal chute, or as he would call it, the one way trip to a broken body, internal bleeding, external bleeding and a slight migraine.  
  
"Look guys. I know I can be a bit, well sometimes I can be over the top and I don't think before I act. This however is where I draw the line. I am not going down that blasted thing."  
  
"Then don't kid," said Demidevimon, "Look why don't you come with us instead, you can meet the others in the town. Don't worry you'll be in good hands," Takeru snorted.  
  
"Yeah right. Listen toad, the others think you've changed but I know better. Daisuke comes with us. If he doesn't want to use the chute, that's okay. I'll go round the castle with him besides I want to find my crest and digivice. Cause I am not letting him near you," he grabbed the brown boys arm and started to drag him out of the room, Patamon following them. The group listened silently at the sound of slowly disappearing pattering of feet, till silence reigned.  
  
Will Takeru, Patamon and Daisuke be safe in the castle?  
  
Will Takeru learn to trust Demidevimon?  
  
Are the groups going to escape Myotismons attention now he knows he's under attack?  
  
Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters 


	8. 8

By the Vampire's rein.  
  
Authors notes: This is a "what if" fiction. It's basically about what may have happened if Myotismon had won, with only three, now four of the original digidestined surviving. Some other changes are that Osamu is still alive, Ken doesn't become evil and the Dark Masters haven't taken control of the digiworld yet.  
  
The story takes four years after Myotismon. Also I don't own digimon. Wish I did, but I can't have everything in life.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Puppetmon was bored. He peered down from the safety of a treetop at the four travelling children, recently being accompanied by a Hawkmon and an Armadimon. After rather effectively making sure that all the televisions went "missing" the Dark masters had decided to wait for the others to get here. Then destroy them. Or as Piedmon had wanted to do, keep them as pets and let them watch as they took over both worlds. Puppetmon thought both plans had a lot of potential.  
  
"Lord Puppetmon. Lord Piedmon has asked for your assistance, something about a spiral mountain." Puppetmon spun round, the sudden voice had almost made his loose his balance and he glared at the Kiwimon.  
  
"Hey, you almost made me fall, that really makes me mad."  
  
"Terribly sorry, but I had to………."  
  
"I really don't like it when mon anger me, and mon that break the rules always have to be kicked out of the team."  
  
The Kiwimon started to look scared; the viruses' seemingly innocent face was looking very much like the evil he carried inside his childlike image.  
  
"No, no. I beg of you to spare me!"  
  
Puppetmon smirked.  
  
"Puppet Pummel!"  
  
The champion disintegrated and Puppetmon watched as it moved towards Primary Village for its chance for rebirth.  
  
Rebirth.  
  
That meant that the annoying bird like creature would reappear. Once again being the annoyance to end all annoyances. Puppetmon glossed over the fact he had only seen him for about fifteen seconds. A creature like that couldn't be allowed to live again. Or any other creatures that may become an annoyance.  
  
"Perhaps we should play with Primary Village first," sneered Puppetmon, as he leapt to the ground and went to their regular meeting place.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't believe this," groaned Miyako, "where could they have gone to?"  
  
"Perhaps my dear, they were only meant to take you to the digiworld. Now that is done, they have no purpose," supplied Hawkmon ruffling his feathers slightly. Sora looked down at her own digimon Biyomon who was shooting looks of spite at Hawkmon.  
  
"I think someone is doing this on purpose," said Biyomon, not so much as though she thought that but to contradict that freakingly annoying bird.  
  
"I think you may be right." The group stared at boy who had just spoke.  
  
"What do you mean Ken," asked Sora.  
  
"Well ever since I went to the digiworld I've had a strange feeling someone has been watching us. Anyway, just because Myotismon is ruling back home doesn't mean nobody else is willing to try to take over the digiworld," he spun around to face Sora, "you said that I had a purpose, that I would turn the tide. I think it's more than me just letting loose some digivices. Besides. Doesn't it suddenly get so cold then everything is all right. Like some dark evil was near than it went away, as if it were toying with us."  
  
"Its probably something you ate Ken," laughed Miyako, "I'm sure it's nothing. Sides, who could be worse than Myotismon. Well except my old gym teacher that is. Do you agree with me guys?" Miyako was greeted with very reluctant faces.  
  
"Well, really" she huffed. Sora put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"We would like to believe you, but since we've come it's been relatively peaceful."  
  
"And," said Ken, "that usually means a bad thing. What do you think Iori?" The small boy jumped at the sound of his name.  
  
"Me, you want my opinion?"  
  
"It's why I asked you. So?"  
  
Iori frowned, narrowing his green eyes.  
  
"I think something is up, and we should try to strike first before they strike us. My father was killed in the line of duty. That can't happen here, if whatever is out there attacks us first we may be in serious trouble."  
  
Amardimon smiled, "I think you've banged the nail on its head Iori. Though those that mean they'll have the televisions."  
  
Wormon nodded, "I think so, which means…….." he broke off suddenly.  
  
"What, what?" whined Miyako.  
  
Sora's face went a deathly white. "If they have the televisions then when the others come through……they'll, they'll be……….."  
  
"You don't mean?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Suddenly I'm hoping Myotismon's castle will be extremely hard to get away from."  
  
  
  
  
  
Koushiro stared glumly as Takeru grabbed Daisuke's hand and walked away from the laundry room.  
  
"Shit, we were so close too."  
  
Hikari smiled at him, "Don't worry, they'll be fine." She leaned up for him to kiss her, despite the childish sounds of the digimom, minus one Gatomon and Tentomon.  
  
"I know but I still worry. Sorry Hikari but I have to….."  
  
"……go after them, I understand Koushiro, listen try to keep those kids out of trouble. Gatomon and I will make sure these folk will get out of here safely.  
  
"Thanks Hikari , but I want to go with Koushiro," said Demidevimon.  
  
Helena looked at him, startled, "what for?"  
  
The winged fur ball sighed.  
  
"If I don't try soon to get Takeru to trust me, he never will. Besides. I know this castle like the back of my wings."  
  
"Very well," said Hikari.  
  
"Great, Koushiro, Tentomon, lets go before Daisuke and Takeru get themselves into trouble."  
  
Hikari watched as the three left the room, making far less noise then the other two had. She had never known Takeru to be quite so reckless before. Probably it was being locked up in that tower.  
  
"You're worried about them aren't you?"  
  
Hikari looked down to see Helena looking expectantly up at her.  
  
"Yeah, but I think I'm not the only one."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, alright people. Follow Gatomon's lead. Remember to go slow. No point killing ourselves, is there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Red Vegimon was starting to see why Demidevimon had quit, the bastard had yelled at him for who knew how long. He huddled in a corner as a Mammothmon made a few tremors with his feet. Clutched in his vine like hands were two small objects, which he had taken the liberty of relieving Myotismon's bedroom of. Silly, small trinkets. He hadn't dared take anything bigger. All it was was a hunk of metal and a rather cheap looking necklace. There did seem to be something inscribed on it but his eyesight wasn't brilliant. Red Vegimon was sure it wouldn't be missed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jun Motomiya was cold, hungry and annoyed. So she was feeling fairly good. Osamu had prudently left the room after she'd suggested a few things to him. In fact he'd actually blushed a rather nice shade of pink and ran out of the room. She had laughed at the time, but she definitely would have liked it if he had stayed in the room.  
  
Ah, for the blonde prince of her dreams.  
  
She looked to the door as Osamu tiptoed in, looking like a bride going to the altar, and having worst case of cold feet possible.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I wasn't really interested in you, well not to a certain extent. Besides your not my type," she added offhand. She looked slyly at him to see if it had had an effect. It had.  
  
"Not your type. I'll have you know plenty of girls like to date me. I even have a list."  
  
"So, you may be theirs but you sure aint mine. Nah, what I want is someone blonde, good looking and into music. Though my brother would be nice."  
  
"You miss him." It wasn't a question.  
  
The girl sighed and leaned towards Osamu, who backed away a bit.  
  
"Of course I do. We fight terribly but I still love him. Kind of like a reason to be here, to protect him. Like you do for Ken most likely. I just wish………….." she was cut of by a loud crackling noise. It seemed to be coming from Ken's room.  
  
"Maybe it's the others," exclaimed Osamu as they raced towards the bedroom. Nobody was there. It was completely empty. Then Jun, noticed something on the screen. She nudged Osamu who looked down as well. On the screen, trying desperately to say something was a very distorted picture of a very old man.  
  
Just what has Red Vegimon got?  
  
And who is that man on the screen?  
  
Will Jun manage to catch Osamu? Not that its that relevant!  
  
Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters 


	9. Intermission

By the Vampire's rein.  
  
Authors notes: This is a "what if" fiction. It's basically about what may have happened if Myotismon had won, with only three, now four of the original digidestined surviving. Some other changes are that Osamu is still alive, Ken doesn't become evil and the Dark Masters haven't taken control of the digiworld yet.  
  
The story takes four years after Myotismon. Also I don't own digimon. Wish I did, but I can't have everything in life.  
  
Intermission:  
  
I miss them. The kids I mean. To them I was this goof old guy, and perhaps they were right. Part of me feels responsible, if I had given them more guidance Yamato, Taichi, Jyou and Mimi would still be alive. What more, Myotismon and most likely the new force appearing in the digiworld would be dead. I should help them, but I can't face them.  
  
My name is Gennai, and I used to be a sort of mentor to the children. If a slighty absent-minded one. Remembering the unison fainting always brought a smile to my lips.  
  
I don't smile anymore.  
  
I could tell them about the prophecy but what's the point. It won't work. Hope and Light's loved ones remember. Oh yes I do realise that Hikari and Koushiro have a thing for each other. However that was not what it was talking about.  
  
I still watch them; I can still remember the screams and the cries. When Myostismon, to flush out the remaining children publicly tortured and killed their parents. All screaming for mercy yet also for the children to keep away. The crowd also cried out. Every time a child pushed past the crowd would swiftly pull him or her back. Whether a digidestined or not.  
  
Then again, perhaps not all is lost, three new kids have arrived. New, inexperienced and less careful then the other ones but with great potential. Digidestined with more power than the old ones. The traits are stronger in them. Like with Miyako and Sora. Sora loves with a lukewarm live, loving everything and everyone. Except a few very special people. Miyako loves, however with such a passion it could be seen as lust. Though it isn't. However let us wait a bit till we tell it to Ken, shall we?  
  
Ah speaking about Ken, it also reminds me of the Fountain of Kindness, with its gift of time, there are other monuments.  
  
Like the Arena of Courage  
  
The Temple of Hope  
  
The Cathedral of Light  
  
The Tower of Knowledge  
  
The Garden of Sincerity  
  
The House of Love  
  
The Cave of Friendship  
  
And lastly, the Rock of Reliability.  
  
Each has a special power yet none are as powerful as the Fountain, nor as beautiful. With the exception of the Garden, though it is close.  
  
It would solve our problems, thought also create new ones. Like a certain Emperor. They would still have to face the baddies, and then some.  
  
But.  
  
It would mean for Sora, Koushiro and Hikari they would not have had to live in fear, or that Miyako would have had more to eat. And they would still be alive and well. Even with Ken as an evil dictator I'm sure he could be pulled from the darkness.  
  
How do I know this.  
  
Well I guess I should tell you the truth.  
  
I'm omnipotent.  
  
Actually it was Phoneixmon, who incidentally is related to the Biyomon that Sora has. Then again all digimon that can digivolve to and from Biyomon are related. Though it isn't like most care. Demidevimon and Myotismon are related and see how that vampire treated the guy, no wonder the guy defected.  
  
I still feel that perhaps I could do more, but to look into accusing eyes, It would be the death of me. The agony would be great, it would ren……….okay, I'll stop over reacting now. It's a bad habit I am trying to kick.  
  
Though, perhaps I can help, through those with understanding of their predicament, more so than others yet aren't going to compromised by saving the world. People who can be relied on.  
  
I look to my computer, and decide to make contact with two teens, who could be the unsung heroes of this whole fiasco.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued in Chapter nine. 


	10. 9

By the Vampire's rein.  
  
Authors notes: This is a "what if" fiction. It's basically about what may have happened if Myotismon had won, with only three, now four of the original digidestined surviving. Some other changes are that Osamu is still alive, Ken doesn't become evil and the Dark Masters haven't taken control of the digiworld yet.  
  
The story takes four years after Myotismon. Also I don't own digimon. Wish I did, but I can't have everything in life.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
The little grey digimon was getting exceedingly annoyed with the blonde kid and the bat-pig glaring at him all the time. They had been walking, or in the digimon's case flying for ten minutes. It was really off putting to have someone mentally rip you apart.  
  
"Will you stop staring at me, if you have a problem just say it. Cause if not stop it!"  
  
Takeru looked at him scathingly; "Why not. You work for Myotismon and I do not trust you. I will stop looking at you, you're too foul to anyway. Yet be warned, I will be on guard. Got that Demidevimon?  
  
Koushiro groaned theatrically at that, causing Daisuke to giggle. The three had been in odds all the time. While Tentomon and Daisuke found it amusing the older teen was finding it more than a little irritating. He briefly wondered if shoving them into a room and barring the door would make them all nicer to each other. Of course they would have to be locked up for a very long time. Two millenniums seemed just about right.  
  
"Guys will you stop this. We need to find the crest and digivice soon. The army Demidevimon sent won't occupy the bastard for long. Demidevimon, how far away is the chamber.  
  
Demidevimon looked around at the corridor he was in, the interior of it was fairly opulent in this area. A small red bat painted onto one of the stones would tell if he was close. The digimon spotted it with certain relief. The maze like castle was difficult to navigate.  
  
"We're nearly there. Just around the cornmer, large doors that room has, you can't miss it.  
  
"Yes!" yelped Daisuke, punching his fists into the air, before blushing. Takeru smiled at him, while the others just shook their heads.  
  
"Ops, sorry. Got carried away." The group passed down the corridor, small doors sometimes interrupting the sameness of it all. The corner, with slight trepidation was finally passed.  
  
The door was indeed grand, they were the kind in which a princess from a fairytale would live in. Koushiro, nervously and slowly took hold of a large ring at the door and started pulling. It opened with a creek that seemed unnaturally loud, then they walked in.  
  
"It's beautiful," gushed Patamon, his blue eyes taking in the sheer wonder of in. The Vampire's old castle in the digital world had been dark and dank. This radiated something completely different. The room was shadowy still with red walls and mahogany drapes, yet it managed to portray a sense of wonder and strangely, peace.  
  
None of this interested in Takeru, with no regard or fear he waltzed in. He went straight to the place, which he had been told by the virus digimon, was where his possessions were. He quickly searched the, before turning angrily to the others.  
  
"They aren't here!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The man on the screen soon became more clearer, Jun and Osamu looked at the bald guy with more than a little fear. Then the crackling noise that was emitting suddenly became words.  
  
"Hello, can you too here me? Can you? It might be good to have an answer today please. I have a lot of work to do."  
  
They both slowly nodded, while the old man sighed in relief.  
  
"Good. My name is Gennai…………"  
  
Osamu interrupted him, "You mean you're the weird guy the troublemakers sometimes talk about?"  
  
"Yep, that's me!" then Gennai blinked, "What troublemakers?"  
  
"Koushiro and Sora, of course."  
  
Gennai guffawed at that. "Can't be, those two are the most behaved children I know. They were so polite to me. They aren't troublesome at all."  
  
"Tell them that," scowled Osamu.  
  
He received an elbow in his ribs by Jun. This was followed by a warning look. The bluenette sighed in his mind. He'd forgotten that Jun rather like the two teens."  
  
"Now where was I, ah yes? Jun, Osamu. I need you to do something for me. Go to the graves of Yamato Ishida and Taichi Yagami. In the graves should be two necklace like things. I want you to talk those and then find the others that are still in the real world and give them to them.  
  
Jun squirmed, her face pale and more than a little green, "You want us to go grave digging? Ewww!"  
  
"I agree with Jun," said Osamu.  
  
The little face on the screen turned angry. "Tough. It has to be done so get going. Hikari will be here in a moment so she can help you.  
  
"Does that mean my brother is back yet?"  
  
The old man shook his head sadly; the girl choked back tears and Osamu, awkwardly put his arm around her and held her tightly to him.  
  
  
  
The sounds were getting worse, Red Vegimon held tightly onto the two things, They seemed to protrude hope. Red Vegimon was beginning to regret staying in the real world as it was now called. The Digiworld would be fairly peaceful right at the moment. Calm and without any loud thumps and wails.  
  
The virus stopped at that thought. He had been battered by a stampede and shouted at by Myotismon. Demidevimon had had the right idea. Yet he didn't want to join the other side. He wanted something else. He wanted to……….  
  
"I want to go home," whispered the virus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Dark Masters stormed on the Primary Village with a childlike glee. Elecmon was knocked unconscious and for a moment they were going to kill him. Till, Piedmion decided that letting him live would be more rewarding.  
  
The small blobby baby digimon tried to escape, yet the huge machine that was Machinedramon stopped all attempts by flattening them. The other three, like kids at a candy store boke eggs and fiercely killed the innocent digimon. Finally, just one remained; it was a Poyomon, quivering with fear. Behind him was a lone digiegg, one marked with polka dots. Poyamon curved his body around the egg, trying to protect it. Piedmon licked his lips, he drew one of his swords and swung it over his shoulder and prepared to swing.  
  
"Tempest Wing!" The sudden attacked knocked the sword out of his hand, the Dark Masters looked up, so did Poyamon. A girl was riding a digimon that was supposedly extinct. In the distance, others were moving towards the village, to stop the attack, to foil those evil beings. Even if all they could save would be one small digimon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Red Vegimon get back home?  
  
Will Takeru ever trust Demidevimon?  
  
Will Poyamon and the Digiegg survive  
  
  
  
Find out next time in Digimon: Digital Monsters 


	11. 10

By the Vampire's rein.  
  
Authors notes: This is a "what if" fiction. It's basically about what may have happened if Myotismon had won, with only three, now four of the original digidestined surviving. Some other changes are that Osamu is still alive, Ken doesn't become evil and the Dark Masters haven't taken control of the digiworld yet.  
  
The story takes four years after Myotismon. Also I don't own digimon. Wish I did, but I can't have everything in life.  
  
Oh and I would like to thank everyone whose reviewed and stayed with this story. Your support means a lot to me!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Vampire King pushed over a charging Mammothmon and at the same time squashed a tiny Impmon who had singed his hair. These digimon were inferior to him, he was one of the, no, the greatest digimon alive. To be singed by an upstart rookie, it wasn't doing Myotismon any good.  
  
Not that he and has his troops weren't pushing pressure on them, the Bokumon and other digimon had been fighting fiercely, they had swarmed and separated the rookies and champions from the ultimates. A thick wall of Clockmon blocked the sides. The winged rebels were being forced on to the ground where movement would be a difficult problem. All in all, the battle was going well. Yet Myotismon felt uneasy. He thought at first that some people were passing sides of the wall as more and more Clockmon were destroyed; yet that wasn't it. As he let out a grisly wing, and watched with sadistic pleasure as they ripped apart the leaf like wings of a red dressed Lilymon, he noticed one small detail.  
  
Two Gekomon were cowering in a corner. Myotismon sniffed in disgust. He was about to kill them; with out mercy or warning when one of them said something.  
  
"Wendy, you think that the others got the kid?" Myotismon didn't here what "Wendy" said to her fellow Gekomon. This was merely a ruse, a distraction. How could they know about the boy? Unless, Myotsimon took out his anger with a well-aimed Crimson Lightning, Demidevimon was the cause of this, and he would be paying the price. As would everyone else who was with him. And it would take a very long time before they met the great Digital World in the sky, a very long, and painful time. Then with that last thought he quietly left the battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Piedmon smirked at the lavender haired girl. She was glaring down at him, while making a speech about how wrong it was to attack innocent little digimon, blah, blah, blah. The Clown made a point of yawning loudly as she talked.  
  
"If you're quite finished, for a girl about to die you sure do dribble a lot." This was met by a loud screech. Everyone covered his or her ears as Miyako went into another tirade. She talked non-stop, till Piedmon started to believe that this was a new strategy from the Digidestined; talk the enemy to death. It, according to Piedmon's aching ears, was working.  
  
Another person was using the screeching as a plan. Iori carefully snuck past the two gigantic dragon-type digimon. He sent a quick thank-you to his grandfather who had taught him the importance of keeping silent. The quivering living jelly looked up at him. A trail of burbling sounds came out of his mouth. Iori put a finger to his lips and slowly picked up the Poyamon and the digiegg.  
  
"What's he doing?" asked Armadillomon, to Sora, watching intently as the small boy crept back.  
  
"Getting them out of danger, stupid move but it was brave!" answered Sora and Armadillomon nodded in agreement.  
  
Iori looked up at the evil digimon, dtill focusing on Miyako. Another time he would have told her to be quiet. They finally reached the end of the Village, Poyamon quivering in his arms. He gently shushed him.  
  
"Good going Iori," said Ken, quickly ruffling Iori's hair much to his annoyance.  
  
He scowled at the older boy, smoothing down his hair while awkwardly holding on to the digiegg and Poyamon.  
  
"So, we will stop you!" finished Miyako, her face now a blotchy red.  
  
"Well, it's about time too," muttered Puppetmon, he jerked something unseen into the air and Miyako went flying off Halsemon's back. The digimon, who weren't evil or demonic and the digidestined looked in horror as she was suspended in air, whacking her face repeatedly. Halsemon growled, he rushed at Puppetmon.  
  
Puppet Pummel  
  
The attack knocked him out of the air, and into his rookie form.  
  
"Halsemon!" cried Miyako, tears streaming down her face, partly from the pain and partly because of her partner.  
  
The little wooden digimon smirked and made a chopping notion with his fingers. Miyako found herself free-falling through the air, the ground was a long way away. Two strong arms caught her. Miyako gazed into Ken's face. Then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him over his face. She was promptly dropped on the ground. Ken took a couple of steps back from her.  
  
"Aw, is your boyfriend in a tiff with you?" mocked Piedmon.  
  
"Enough talk," growled Machinedramon, "let's destroy them." Seadramon nodded his consent.  
  
"We have to do something, Sora!"cried Biyomon. Sora bit her lip.  
  
"But we aren't strong enough!"  
  
"We still have to try," said Wormmon, looking to Ken for agreement. Ken nodded.  
  
"Alright, Iori, you ready?" Iori nodded, as he set Poyamon and the digiegg on the ground. "Then lets do it!"  
  
"Digi-armour energize!" cried out Iori and Miyako who was determined to get a second chance at this.  
  
Armadillomon armour digivolve to- Digmon: The Drill of Power.  
  
Hawkmon armour digivolve to- Halsemon: The Wings of Love.  
  
Ken and Sora nodded to each other, "You ready?" they both asked their digimon.  
  
"Sure thing Ken"  
  
"You betcha!"  
  
Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!  
  
Birdramon digivolve to Garudumon!  
  
Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!  
  
Soon a champion, one ultimate and two armour digimon were glaring at the Dark Masters.  
  
"Hah!" exclaimed Miyako, "how do you like it now?" The Dark Masters didn't look impressed. Machindramon yawned as he let out his attack.  
  
"Giga Crusher!" The attack affected all their digimon, as the became rookies.  
  
Sora shook her head in disbelief. Her digimon. She had been an ultimate. One shot would not have been sufficient to knock her out. Unless………..  
  
"You're not ultimate Digimon, are you?"  
  
Piedmon smirked at the young girl.  
  
"We are beyond ultimate. We are MEGA digimon and you can't beat us. Now who wishes to die first?" A small blade appeared in his hand, he turned his gaze around the circle of digidestined, visibly trembling. His gaze fell on Miyako. She whimpered as he smirked at her and lifted his blade into the air, ready to throw it into her heart. She closed her eyes and stood tall, when she found herself whisked of her feet.  
  
They were all in a bubble, speeding away from the Dark Masters. Miyako also noticed a small pink puff ball with wings being hugged to death by Sora.  
  
"Oh, Piximon! Thank you, thank you!" Sora finally released Piximon when he started to mention his need to breathe.  
  
"No problem, yup, yup! But you have to get away from here. This will take you out of their range, yup, yup. I'll deal with them."  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Surely not, they'll crush you! Your so small!" He was whacked in the face with a small wing.  
  
"I may be tiny, but I'm the best fighter known around some parts. Just sit tight, yup, yup!" The little digimon went out of the bubble, and backtracked to where the Dark Masters were standing still in shock.  
  
Sora wiped tears from her eyes. "He'll never survive!" Then she turned around to face Miyako, who was surprised at the angry expression in her eyes.  
  
"What, Sora, what is it?"  
  
"I'm just wondering why you thought it was necessary to stand in front of those bastards shouting at them," said Sora, her voice deathly quiet. Miyako squirmed as angry amber eyes looked down at her.  
  
"I was just trying to make them feel bad, I didn't do anything wrong." Miyako was suddenly slapped in the face.  
  
"Wrong," shouted Sora, "you could have been killed at any time, you were not on guard and if Ken hadn't caught you you'd be dead!" Sora stopped for breath, then looked at the now sobbing girl. She put her arms around her.  
  
"Sorry, Miyako. I lost my temper, but I worry. Please don't do anything like that again." Miyako nodded her consent.  
  
"Besides," piped Biyomon, "Youv can't make an evil digimon feel bad. Once a virus, always a rotten, dirty virus!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside Myotismon's room Koushiro was doing his best to hold Takeru away from Demidevimon, Patamon was being restrained by Tentomon. Daisuke, was silently recheckiong the table for anything.  
  
"You haven't changed Demidevimon," spat Takeru, lunging at Demidevimon, "You're still a conniving, twisted freak!" He struggled at the restrained arms, who because of Takeru's lack of proper nourishment was holding on securely.  
  
"Let go of me Koushiro, that flying fuzzball needs to pay!"  
  
Demidevimon backed away into a wall. The blonde was showing no sign of relenting, and he knew it was only a matter of time till Koushiro couldn't hold him anymore.  
  
"Your acting ridiculous, Takeu. Demidevimon has changed whether you want to believe it or not." The boy only snarled and increased his efforts. Demidevimon backed away further, yet he didn't run away. He couldn't when so many digimon, like Helena were counting on him.  
  
"Eureka!" the forgotten Daisuke brandished a blue oval digivice in his hand, "I found my Digivice, isn't it cool." The others forgot the brewing fight to look at the D3.  
  
"If Daisuke's D3 is here, then it stands to reason that Takerus' crest and digivice was here previously too, perhaps they were moved when the rebellion started attacking," reasoned Koushiro, thoughtfully. Takeru went bright red, then he turned and faced Demidevimon, and stuck out his hand. Demidevimon just stared at it.  
  
"I want to apologise for my behaviour," he smiled slightly, "If you'll give me a second chance." The fuzzball was about to answer, when in growing fear, they heard footsteps approaching the room.  
  
  
  
What will happen next in the Digital World?  
  
Will Demidevimon forgive Takeru?  
  
Who do the footsteps belong to?  
  
Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.  
  
Oh, one more thing, I'll be taking requests to what digimon should be in the digiegg. Don't put down any of the dead children's digimon but you can suggest anything else when you review. Make sure you put a small description down of it, and the digivolutions up to champion form! 


	12. 11

By the Vampire's rein.  
  
Authors notes: This is a "what if" fiction. It's basically about what may have happened if Myotismon had won, with only three, now four of the original digidestined surviving. Some other changes are that Osamu is still alive, Ken doesn't become evil and the Dark Masters haven't taken control of the digiworld yet. The story takes four years after Myotismon. Also I don't own digimon. Wish I did, but I can't have everything in life.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The three boys watched in baited breath as the handle at the door slowly turned. The three digimon went in front of the children. The door, very slowly opened. There was mass collapsing in relief as they saw what digimon it was. "That's a Red Vegimon," informed Takeru, to Daisuke. "I know that," huffed Daisuke, "but why is it acting so weirdly?" The group stared at the virus. He was acting odd. He wasn't walking, or hopping in his case, in a straight line and he kept muttering nonsensical things, erupted with several bouts of laughter. Dangling from a vine was a softly shinning light. Takeru recognized it. "Hey, that's my crest. Give it to me you creep!" he lunged at the vegetable digimon, knocking him to the ground. The Red Vegimon looked terrified, it curled up in a ball, the blonde Digidestined frowned in surprise. He reached a hand out to it; Red Vegimon flinched, than muttered. "I want to go home! Too loud, Myotismon......hurts......scary, I wanna go home!" Demidevimon fluttered over to him, "If you give the crest to us, we'll take you to the Digital world." Red Vegimon looked at him. "You promise!" The bat nodded. Red Vegimon let go of the crest; tumbling to the floor with it was Takeru's digivice. "Brilliant, now I can digivolve," giggled Patamon. Takeru nodded and lifted the crest and digivice. He put the crest around his neck. It glowed a soft yellow and than died down. "Let's give it a test run," Patamon nodded.  
  
Patamon digivolve into Angemon.  
  
The winged angel looked himself over, "It seems that the digivice does not weaken with age," Angemon settled down on the floor. Takeru rushed over to him, till he saw Daisuke's open and surprised face. "Th-that was incredible. I haven't seen anyone digivolve before. Wow, so that's an Angemon. Wow!" Takeru laughed at Daisuke. "Yeah, I got him back. But, hey! You'll be getting a digimon yourself soon. Then you'll get the digivolving process first hand." "That's right," said Koushiro, "Usually our digimon, reflect our personality. That's what Sora thought. You see, Mimi had a flower, and Yamato had a wolf because that's what they were like. I still can't figure out how Jyou got Gomamon, I miss them a lot." "I know what you mean," sighed Takeru. "Hey, maybe I'll get a dragon type digimon. With blue skin, and a cheerful disposition!" The others shook their heads. Red Vegimon made along wailing sigh. He tugged on Angemon's robes. "Home.....now.....hahahaha!" The masked digimon cringed. This was rare in a digimon, but it was clear the digimon was crazy. "We had better get the Red Vegimon home," stated Tentomon. "Perhaps, rather then sneaking out, we merely go out the most convenient window. Myotsimon should be to occupied with the battle to notice us." "Oh, will I?" There, silhouetted in the door was the undead king himself. "Shit!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The beach was peaceful, warm and pleasant. Sora hated it. Two sets of bad guys and this beach had to look pretty. The others were still dazed and disorientated and she was loathe to disturb them. "Sora, do you think Piximon made it," a high voice came up from where the parrot was resting in her lap. "No, he wouldn't have." Her stomach growled and she blushed, Biyomon looked at her amusedly. "Maybe we should look for some food." A lavender head came from where it was resting in the sand. "Food, oh boy! Count me in!" The others sat up groggily, "is that all you think about?" asked Iori. Miyako gave him a v-sign. "Nope, but with a family like mine, foods a blessing. Hey, what's with the sky! It isn't night yet!" The others gazed up at the sky, it was steadily growing darker, not by much yet the lack of clouds and the fact it was nowhere near regular darkness hours made it more than a little worrying. "It must be them Dark Masters!" said Armadillomon, "that sure don't look pretty, that sky!" "Evil never does," said Ken, darkly, "we still need to find the fountain, Sora, Biyomon, are there any digimon who might know where it is!" Biyomon jumped out of her lap. "I know! Unimon." Sora grinned at her digimon. "Yeah, we could fly straight to File Island, we could meet our other friends if there still there!" "What makes you think Unimon is still there?" asked Hawkmon. "Unimon usually stays at File Island, and if he did leave he'd leave a clue to where he went." "We might as well," murmured Wormon, "that sky is giving me the creeps, Ken. "Uh, Wormon. The sky is still going to look like this in File Island." "Oh!" "Then it's settled then is it," said Miyako, picking up the digiegg and Poyomon, "Do we lea..." the Miyako stopped in mid-sentence as the land beneath them was suddenly whisked from under their feet. They felt themselves falling, and then the ground rose to meet them. No scream was stifled as the mound of land at an astonishing speed rushed out across the sea, which was acting as odd as the land. The shimmering, gentle water seemed to carving into the sky. It was joined by metal, forest and darkness, a nothingness, which tormented with its sight. The ground stopped moving, and there in front of them was a hideous spiral cone, and yet also something else.  
  
"The Fountain of Kindness!" breathed Ken, softly. Then the crest glowed a bright magenta, till no one could see anymore.  
  
  
  
The wind whipped violently through her hair as she ran to Myotismon's castle, her digimon beside her heels. Hikari clutched the crests in her hands, the last remnants of two great people. The grave digging was a memory that she didn't want to relive. "Hi.....Hikari, perhaps I should digivolve! Fly us there!" Hikari nodded, and held her digivice slightly into the air.  
  
Gatomon digivolve into.....Angewomon. She picked up partner up, weighed down slightly by the girl but not terribly. Hikari hadn't gained much weight in the four arduous years, and Angewomon was going to have words with her. They flew low, till they reached the castle, a large mammothmon came directly in front of them. "My name is Keane, I am the leader of the Rebellion." Hikari remembered Demidevimon telling them about him. Mammothmon were meant to be one of the more animalistic digimon, so the fact he was the leader of the Rebellion was a step up. "Let us dispense with the chit-chat later," said a Renamon, whom Hikari guessed to be Avery, "Diamond storm! Myotismon has vanished from this battle and it is most likely that your friends are in grave danger!" Avery suddenly teleported and whisked a Numemon out of harms way. "Do you have any idea, where they might be.....and how did you know my friends were there, I mean my digidestined friends." A pretty Lilymon laughed as she kicked a Cherrymon in its foliage before releasing a flower canon. "Oh, Avery got worried, she teleported to where Helena might be and Helena told her everything. That girl sure can worry. Did you know one time she....." Avery coughed loudly. "That's enough Katrina, perhaps you should help with the battle." Hikari looked around, only slight pockets of fighting were here, but further on and inside the sound and amount of digimon was huge. "Here I thought it was a small thing the rebellion," muttered Angewomon, just before a Megakabuterimon was flung out of stonewall. Hikari could see Koushiro lean out of sudden hole, worry etched all over his face. "Guys, get down from there!" she cried, knowing that in the high room they were in meant that they were easy targets. "I shall get them," Avery teleported and then came back with her friends and one seriously whacked digmon, who was now singing camp songs. Koushiro wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, Hikari returned the kiss before showing him the crests. "Osamu and Jun got an e-mail from Gennai, he told them it would be important." "Gennai? Did he tell them what to do with them?" Hikari shook his head and giggled as the red head groaned. The group then turned their eyes to where Megakabuterimon was, while trying to protect them also trying to defeat them. "Megakabuterimon stop!" cried out Angewomon suddenly, "you can't defeat him. If you keep on, then we shall loose another friend!" the large digimon looked at her, then dedigivolved. Tentomon flew into Koushiro's arms. "Did I do well," he asked, Koushiro nodded. "Now what do we do?" asked Daisuke, "That Gennai dude really should have left some instructions. Like a prophecy or something!" Koushiro suddenly dropped Tentomon who fluttered angrily away. Keane, the moment he had left the fight had stepped up, so at the moment they were safe to talk for the moment. "Daisuke! You're a genius! There is a prophecy, remember the bit I finished translating. The bit about angels of light and hope, and firing arrows at there loved ones so a miracle would occur. I think Angemon and Angewomon should fire at Yamato and Taichi's crests. Angemon shooting Yamato's and Angewomon's Taichi's" "It's worth a try," said Demidevimon, the angel digimon rose up into the air as Hikari handed Takeru the Crest of Friendship "Now!" yelled Daisuke. The blonde and brunette threw the crests into the air. The angels fired at them. For a moment, nothing happened, then a flood of orange and blue light flooded around Angewomon and Angemon, as they began to digivolve.  
  
What will Ken and the others find in the Fountain?  
  
What are the two Angels digivolving into?  
  
Will Myotismon be defeated, or is this a futile attempt?  
  
Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters 


	13. Author's Note

Authors Note: I never thought I would do this for one my stories, but I am going to do it for By the Vampire's rein. It takes too much trouble to write and the reviews I get for each chapter aren't worth it. The chapters take a lot of time planning to make them bind and getting one or two reviews a chapter isn't worth. I may start writing new chapters, but don't hold me to it. Sorry for the people who would have like to see the completion.  
  
Blue Midnight. 


	14. 12

By the Vampire's rein.  
  
Authors notes: This is a "what if" fiction. It's basically about what may have happened if Myotismon had won, with only three of the original digidestined surviving. Some other changes are that Osamu is still alive, Ken doesn't become evil and the Dark Masters haven't taken control of the digiworld yet.  
  
The story takes four years after Myotismon. Also I don't own digimon. Wish I did, but I can't have everything in life.  
  
For some weird and mental reason I have decided to carry on this fic. I'm hoping it'll get more review, and I kinda missed writing it.  
  
So here it is, Chapter 12  
  
The digidestined, and the digimon shielded their eyes against the evolving digimon. Finally the light dimmed and they stared up at the previous Angel digimon.  
  
"They look like WereGarurumon....." gasped Takeru.  
  
"And MetalGreymon!" finished Hikari, staring with wide eyes at her digimon.  
  
Myotismon snarled, "Ahh, it seems that the crests of Courage and Friendship have combined with that of light and hope," he cackled hideously, "making the oh-so illustrious WereAngemon and MetalMagnamon. Interesting, the prophecies never foretold anything like this, but then why listen to prophecy!"  
  
"What the fuck is he doing!" screamed Koushiro, to whoever was listening.  
  
The Evil King was floating higher and higher into the air, a swarm of black bats slowly began to cover him from head to toe, through the batting wings they could here the sharp fangs piercing his flesh.  
  
"They're devouring him," said Demidevimon in a whisper, he shut his eyes and tried desperately to stop hearing the dreadful noises.  
  
Soon the bats were finished and a lone mask floated to the ground. Daisuke was the first to approach it.  
  
"Wait," the winged wolf, named WereAngemon, stopped him in his tracks, "I don't trust this."  
  
"He's been eaten," protested Daisuke, "what can he do now?"  
  
WereAngemon shook his head, "Just stay back, Daisuke! Takeru would never forgive me if I got you hurt."  
  
Daisuke stared back at Takeru with wide eyes. Takeru blushed furiously.  
  
"Dude, your not serious are you?"  
  
"Uh, well you see...." Takeru trailed off, leaving Daisuke still bewildered and perplexed.  
  
"Strange kid," he said to himself.  
  
The ground rocked suddenly and both digimon and digidestined found themselves sprawled across the ground. The bats, which had previously eaten Myotismon, were swarming again to form a black towering figure. Then they were shaken off, revealing Myostismon's newest form. VenomMyotismon.  
  
"He's hideous!" cried out Hikari, clutching Koushiro's arm. The new mega grinned at her, licking his lips. One furred arm reached towards her.  
  
"Get away from her, you creep," shouted Koushiro, pushing the girl behind him.  
  
"Hmm, I don't think so, now step aside and I might let you live." VenomMyostismon stated to reach for Hikari again, the thought of the power that the Child of Light could give him making him giddy with relief.  
  
"Celestial Missiles!" cried out MetalMagnamon, as a barrage of pink metal weaponry came out of her sinewy body. VenomMyotismon was knocked over, making a resounding crash as he fell.  
  
"So you want to play hard ball, do you?" grinned VenomMyostismon, before lunging at the pink dragon and knocking her to the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The digidestined had been so terribly close to them, and they had had the audacity to disappear in a blinding light. Without letting him taunt them or anything.  
  
Piedmon was pissed off, seriously pissed off.  
  
Idiots. The whole lot of them. His fellow Dark Masters the worst of the lot. They were stupid, childish and clumsy. It was only because he. Piedmon had made them Megas, seen some strange potential in them.  
  
Ah, yes!  
  
The potential to make fools of themselves. Piedmon knew his subjects were whispering amongst themselves, about how the four mightiest digimon alive were beaten by a lowly ultimate. It didn't bode well with him. Not well at all.  
  
Puppetmon, Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon were bringing him down. Their thoughtless ways could lose him the Digiworld, and anger their hidden master. The one who haunted him in his sleep. The one whose cruel fingers seemed to squeeze the life out of him, before he woke up, screaming.  
  
The foolish others never had to deal with Apocalypsemon Piedmon frowned at that. It wasn't fair, not fair at all. Then an idea slowly formed in his twisted mind. One which would show the others just how seriously they had to take Apocalypsemon. He was going to send them to him.  
  
He was going to kill them, slowly and with a lot of blood at the end of it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two teens watched the blazing castle with solemn eyes.  
  
"This is it," whispered Jun, her brown eyes moist with tears. "Our entire future is about to be decided, and we can't do fuck all about it," she covered her face as the tear started streaming down. Osamu put a stiff arm around the girl.  
  
"It's not that bad, you'll see your brother again and the others. Hell, I'll even be nice to Koushiro. Just please cheer up," he sighed as Jun sobbed harder.  
  
"Great, he muttered to himself, "I'm a genius but I can't even stop a hormone driving girl from crying."  
  
"Course you can't," came a muffled voice, "you're no good at it."  
  
The two teens were more or less babysitting the weaker rebellion members. It was a job which someone had to do, as the more adventurous digimon tried to join the fighting. It was however, boring and made them feel somewhat worthless and worried.  
  
"Jun, it'll be alright," said Osamu, hugging her to his body, "trust me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The light finally died down, and Sora was the first to get up. First impressions were that she and the others were in a desolate white world. Sora felt the ground beneath her, just to check there was one. There was, but she still felt nervous.  
  
Her digimon yawned loudly, stretching out her pink wings.  
  
"Is this the Fountain of Kindness, Sora?" asked Biyomon, looking at the same empty surroundings. With no trace of the fore mentioned Fountain.  
  
Sora shrugged, "I don't know Biyomon, but let's wake the others up. This place is giving me the creeps!"  
  
The two eventually woke up the others, using a mixture of gentle words and shaking, and brute force. It seemed that Miyako and Armadillomon could have slept through an earthquake with the way Biyomon had shouted at them.  
  
Ken was the first to start walking, clutching his crest to his heart. The crest started glowing a soft magenta colour, and the previous white did the same.  
  
"It's so pretty!" gushed Miyako, she stood up, and ran to Ken, "are you doing this or is it doing it on it's own?" she said loudly, and in his face.  
  
Ken shrugged, "I wouldn't know. It feels like it's the Fountain, but I know that this isn't it. The Fountain looked like a fountain, not a......."  
  
"Wasteland?" said Poyamon quietly.  
  
"Yeah, a wasteland." He face the others his violet eyes shining, "guys, something's terribly wrong here.  
  
  
  
Will MetalMagnamon and WereAngemon defeat VenomMyotismon?  
  
What evil scheme will Piedmon cook up?  
  
What has happened to the Fountain?  
  
Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters. 


	15. 13

By the Vampire's rein.  
  
Authors notes: This is a "what if" fiction. It's basically about what may have happened if Myotismon had won, with only three of the original digidestined surviving. Some other changes are that Osamu is still alive, Ken doesn't become evil and the Dark Masters haven't taken control of the digiworld yet.  
  
The story takes four years after Myotismon. Also I don't own digimon. Wish I did, but I can't have everything in life.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The other digidestined and their partners gasped at Ken. It seemed inconceivable that the Fountain was gone, and Miyako voiced her views on this.  
  
"You mean to tell me that we wasted all this time looking for the Fountain of Kindness and we get a stinking pink glow. Koushiro and Hikari might need are help, and the boy....Daisuke I think he's called. That evil clown, do you think he's not causing trouble! He's probably got a poor in- training and is torturing it to death, and frankly Ken it's all your fault!"  
  
The girl grabbed Ken's shoulders as she said this. Ken gasped at the change in her, more than the words. Miyako didn't look like the teenager who glomped him every ten minutes. This was someone who was completely passionate about helping her friends and others, and Ken was now to her, not just a pretty face, but someone who'd prevented her from helping.  
  
"Miyako," implored Iori, "let Ken go, it's not his fault. It's not possible to think it is. Just, please, keep quiet!" His voice rose slightly showing that he was angry at Miyako, the older girl was however seemingly in an uncaring mood.  
  
"Don't tell me to be quiet. I won't be. Quiet doesn't bring anything. I was such a fool," she faced Ken again, with a snarl on her face, "I got fooled by pretty eyes and a handsome face. It's obvious isn't it? I don't believe there was a Fountain in the first place."  
  
She paced the room angrily, "It was just a ruse, a trap. The only problem is that it seems you got trapped here as well," she grabbed Ken's blue locks tightly and pulled his face painfully close to hers. "It's time we started to be sincere with each other. I won't stand for lies, I won't!" she pushed Ken away angrily having finished her tirade.  
  
The Digiegg of Sincerity was floating above her.  
  
Miyako stared in reverence as the Digiegg floated down, it fitted neatly in her D-terminal and glowed a vibrant green before softening and dying down completely.  
  
"I don't believe it," whispered Sora, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Biyomon, concern in her large eyes.  
  
Sora didn't say anything but nodded, the others looked at her confused.  
  
"What...what's so special about the egg," Ken said, he was giving a glare by Miyako.  
  
"Sincerity was Mimi's crest," she violently shook her head and gave a weak smile. Biyomon almost groaned, as she knew what Sora was doing. She was brushing aside her own remorse and feelings for the sake of the group as always. A noble idea, but it was not a practical one.  
  
"I'm fine now," said Sora, "I just got a touch emotional. Now, Miyako, I'm glad you got the Digiegg. I think you deserve it, but Ken isn't to blame. We should be finding our way out of here, not snapping at each others throats."  
  
"I'll vouch for that!" cried Poyamon, "Fighting's stupid!" The rest of the group slowly but surely began to laugh. It was not so much the words, but the picture that Poyamon presented. The jellyfish digimon had raised its body to the highest it could go and an imperial impression was on his face. The whole thing seemed to bring a level of something new into the situation.  
  
"Alright," said Miyako, albeit reluctantly, "But I'm warning you Ken. If you have tricked us, they'll be hell to pay!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In his house under the lake Gennai sighed.  
  
He'd been watching the young ones in the Digiworld as well as the Real World, and both sides looked to be in serious trouble.  
  
The Fountain, if they chose to use it was the only hope, but something was blocking them from using it, or rather someone.  
  
And the battle with VenomMyotismon, WereAngemon may be an exceptionally strong Ultimate, and MetalMagnamon may be a Mega, but it wasn't enough.  
  
"I'm getting too old for this job," groaned Gennai, kicking his short stumpy legs on the table dejectedly.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
Gennai spluttered and facefaulted.  
  
"Azlungmon, don't scare me like that!"  
  
The large, ancient digimon looked almost amused.  
  
"I am sorry Gennai, but I seem to remember in the past, you had no trouble going into battle, you were willing to risk your life against Piedmon," Azlungmon sighed, "I fear his powers are growing rapidly, fed by an unknown evil, soon he will come after me, and the other ancient digimon. The children will need you more than ever."  
  
Gennai snorted, "Absurd, I'm a scrawny old man. Besides they've never needed my help, the Fountain will deal with things, as soon as they find it."  
  
"No Gennai, the Fountain may be powerful, but it is corruptive, the power over time is perchance the most powerful one of all. If Ken activates it, then he may very well become the Digimon Emperor."  
  
"Then what do we do?"  
  
Azlungmon was quiet for a long while, then a mischievous glint came into his eyes, "Gennai, how would you like to be young?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MetalMagnamon gave an ear-splitting roar as VenomMyotismon slammed the other Mega into the ground with a resounding crash. The Vampire slowly floated down to where she lay, WereAngemon charged from behind. VenomMyotismon grinned at MetalMagnamon.  
  
"Arrgh!" WereAngemon clutched frantically at the claws squeezing painfully around his waist. His eyes widened with fear as one of the claws started to dig itself into his skin.  
  
"WereAngemon!" cried out Takeru, he started to run towards him.  
  
"No! You can't!" yelled Daisuke, he held the blonde boy back easily, "You'll just get killed yourself, WereAngemon will be fine, you'll see."  
  
Takeru smiled weakly at the boy's optimism.  
  
VenomMyotismon thought differently about his words, he gave out a piercing laugh.  
  
"Koushiro, let me digivolve," implored Tentomon, Koushiro shook his head.  
  
"No, what if you get hurt. Anyway you have to stay close. What if Metalmagnamon or WereAngemon can't protect Takeru or anyone else if that bastard attacks them?"  
  
"The kid's right." Demidevimon fluttered over them, "battle doesn't seem to be going to well in our favour." VenomMyostismon turned at the black fuzzball, Demidevimon faltering tried to meet the Vampire's glare.  
  
He was completely unprepared as long clawed hand knocked him, helter- skelter like, into the air. VenomMyotismon smiled, many of the digimon and the humans, collectively shuddered. With one clawed hand he picked up Demidevimon.  
  
"Revenge, my disobedient servant, is so sweet." Demidevimon choked as he felt his tiny body being crushed slowly and surely.  
  
WereAngemon did a running charge towards the vampire, he was hurled to one of the still standing walls of the castle. His body bounced off with a sickening crunch.  
  
"WereAngemon," cried Takeru, fighting tears. The digimon gave a weak smile as he slowly got to his feet. He walked two paces, before he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"One down, another Mega to go," VenomMyotismon leered at MetalMagnamon. "It really is a pity. A beautiful and rather promising Ultimate. Now a weak and ugly Mega. Kind of makes you think, doesn't it?"  
  
"W....well," said Demidevimon, still in the choking hold of the tyrant, "I.....I guess....you fit the bill. Wi..without the beautiful, or promising part." Demidevimon choked as one of the claws pierced the skin.  
  
"I was about to let you live. Spare you indeed, well, I see I'll just have to make an example out of you!"  
  
Demidevimon tried to squirm out of his grip, VenomMyotismon rose up to his hand. His long hair was dancing without wind in the air.  
  
"Let go of me," pleaded Demidevimon, panic gripping him, "Don't, please someone help me please! He...HELENA!" VenonMyotismon fell back, as a strange light circled around him. Then he digivolved.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter coming soon, sorry about the massive delay! 


End file.
